Tempest
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Lightning Lad appears in the past with a warning for them all. How can they save the future? Legion of Superhero'sJustice League xover. SLASH SupermanLightningLad BatmanFlash, other pairings to come
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope dont own and its too late at night to come up with anything witty to say.

A/N- Okay, my first JL/LoS xover! woohoo! wish me luck! Reviews will really help! Pairings include (so far) BatmanFlash, SupermanLightningLad...and maybe more to come! Give me ideas for pairings and I'll see what i can do????

* * *

Wally had gone out on patrol in hopes that it would clear his mind. You know, beat a bad guy here, talk to James about his meds there, get back in the rhythm. Anything to put _him_ out of his mind. It didn't appear to be working.

It wasn't uncommon for them to fight, but it was never large fights like this, where it got to the point where they both brought up things from each other's pasts, using them to hurt one another.

He knew it was probably due to the stress on the league that seemed to be getting worse; it just hurt when a lover brought up things that were better left forgotten. But he'd done the same thing.

At some point he'd head back to Wayne Manor and apologise to the bat, cause he was always the first one to cave, mostly because Batman made it close to impossible for Bruce to show emotion. But not right now. Right now he was letting off some steam with the baddies of his city.

Or he was until the sky darkened and a giant, purple whirling circle appeared in the park.

"Everyone stay back!" He'd cleared out the civilians, approaching it carefully and debating on whether he should call the league when figures began to appear from it. Fifty robots, guns blazing.

After the initial shock, he'd sped forwards, taking out most of them without too much effort, which was why it had come as such as shock when the rest when down in a surge of lightning from within the circle.

"What the?" He dodged a stray bolt, landing on his knees and receiving a slight shock as another robot landed next to him. "Hey guys I could use some help down here!" He called through his earpiece, eyes widening as another figure emerged from the circle.

"Most defiantly not a robot." He muttered, getting up and speeding closer, the static electricity coming from the figure making his ear piece crackle and die, cutting off whatever response the other leaguers may have given.

"Hey, who're you?" He darted around the masked person, worried about civilians as more and more electricity seemed to escape from the person. They stumbled forwards, collapsing to their knees, as slowly the circle seemed to shrink, leaving a large scorch mark in the grass.

"Hey, you okay?" Wally asked, concerned with the fallen figure now that the circle had nearly disappeared and the lightning was subsiding. He reached out, placing a hand on their shoulder, yelping at the light static charge. "Ow, you know, you remind me of a friend of mine."

A shudder wracked the strong frame and for a moment Wally thought that they were crying, but it slowly became apparent that the man was chuckling.

"So you live." Flash joked, as the man slid backwards to sit on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Yeah, but trust me kid, I'm nothing like whoever you know." Wally bristled indignantly at this, before choosing to ignore the comment.

"Do you travel through big purple circles often?" He asked, tapping lightly on his earpiece to get it working again. It crackled softly, blips of words coming through.

"Only when the fate of the world depends on it." The man joked back, adjusting the black mask that covered his face. A silver lightning bolt ran across the mask, and down across the black material covering his chest. "I need you to get Superman down here."

"Supes? Um, okay, why?" Flash asked, now fully able to hear Batmans worried voice through the earpiece.

"Just do it." The man snapped, previous humour disappearing.

"Sure, sure." Wally muttered. "Hey, I need Superman down here. There's someone that says he knows him."

"_He's on his way. Why didn't you respond before?"_ Batmans irritated voice replied.

"Too much static electricity. Sorry." He said shortly, turning off the earpiece. Twin beams of light lit up the area, momentarily before disappearing to reveal Superman and Hawk. "Hey Supes. This guy says he knows you."

Superman took a step forwards, staring curiously at the man sitting on the ground. "Have we met before." The masked man glanced up, before standing and dusting himself off.

"Aww, you don't remember me? I'm hurt." The caped hero's eyes narrowed slightly, as though he recognised the voice but couldn't place it. The man reached up, pulling off the black mask to reveal a grinning red head with a lightning bolt shaped scar over one eye.

"Lightning Lad?" Superman gaped, eyes wide. "But…what? How?"

"Close. I cut it down to Lightning a couple of years ago, decided the _lad_ part didn't fit anymore." The red head's grin slipped a little as the caped hero continued to stare at him. "Not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for…" He turned to Wally, holding out his hand. "Names Garth Ranz. Or Lightning. Whatever. Is he always like this?" Garth pointed at Superman. "Cause when I dropped him back in the present, he was fine."

"No, I'm just like this when I don't see someone for twenty years and then all of a sudden they show up in the past!" Apparently Clark had regained his voice.

"You're from the future?" Hawk cut in. Garth nodded, smirking. "Cool! Did you know Booster Gold?" At Garth's blank look, he trailed off, going silent.

"What are you doing here Garth?" Superman asked again, not smiling.

"Could we talk somewhere else? Like the…what do you call it? The watch tower?"

"No, we can talk here." Wally though he saw something akin to hurt flash through the red head's eyes, quickly covered up.

"Fine. I came back to warn you about the future."

"The future?" Wally repeated. "As in, next couple of weeks, months, years?"

"No, as in the time that I come from." Garth's face-hardened, voice harsh. "Someone screwed up this time, and changed the future. Saturn Girl and Timber Wolf are dead and Brainy took over the world." A cold smile made its way onto his face. "So, you ready to talk yet?"

* * *

Batman had taken the seat furthest away from him as they sat around the table, putting Wonder Woman and J'onn between them. Lightning sat between him and Green Lantern with Hawk Girl and Superman on the other side. Apparently he wasn't the only one being avoided; Clark was doing his best to avoid Garth without being obvious.

"So you're saying that in the next few weeks, someone will change the path that time was supposed to take." Green Lantern began.

"And that it will change the future for the worse. How're we supposed to know when that will happen?" Hawk Girl asked, pointing out the obvious.

"That is why I have this." Garth held up a small cube like device. "It'll let me know when it's happening."

"Do we know anything else?" Clark joined in the conversation; going into man of steel mode, face blank of any emotion. Wally would've given anything to know what had gone on between the two men in the past and why Superman was acting like a wounded bear.

"I have a disc that Bouncing Boy uploaded for me before I made my escape. It may be slightly damaged from the travel, but it should provide some clues." Garth set the disc on the table.

"So, what, we're going in blind?" Wally asked, picking up the disc, slightly surprised that it appeared to be technology from their time.

"Well, not completely. We can piece some stuff together with this." Batman frowned, as the disc was passed to him, but remained silent.

"That is not much to go on." J'onn spoke up, saying what was on everyone's minds.

"Hey," Garth held up his hands. "All I do know is that it has something to do with you guys."

"Us?" Wally repeated. "What's so special about us?" Garth shrugged, standing, apparently deciding that the meeting was over.

"Don't ask me. I guess I'll be here for awhile. Someone want to show me a room?"

"I'm sure Supes can." Wally volunteered for him, taking off into the hall before Clark could yell at him. The two needed some time to talk, or at least that was the feeling he got.

"Flash." He stopped, debating on speeding away; he didn't want to talk to him at the moment. "We need to talk." Batman approached him, but he wasn't in the mood. It may have been childish, but he had his reasons.

"Sorry, got stuff to do." He took off running, not giving Bruce a chance to reply. Maybe later.

* * *

Reviews are love! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

* * *

"There's not much on the disc that I can find." Batman conceded, tapping a few keys. "Parts are encrypted with a technology I have never seen before."

"That was probably Bouncing Boy's way of protecting the information, just in case I didn't make it." Garth supplied, wracking his brain for what the password may be.

"Bouncing Boy? How old is the guy?" The Flash asked, sceptically.

"Same age as me." He thought about what he had just said. "I don't normally call him Bouncing Boy, old habits break hard, right?" He smirked lightly.

"So, whatever's on this disc is what will change the future?" The Flash asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Even with his face being covered with a mask, Garth got the feeling that the other man kept looking over at Batman when he thought no one would notice. There was a story there.

He nodded.

"And how do we know that your being here or even looking at this disc, isn't what changed the future?" The kid had a point. An annoying point, but a point nonetheless. It apparently surprised his teammates as much as it did Garth, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this." He looked at Clark when he said this, but the other man was studying the screen intently. Regret at past actions shot through him like lightning, only to be followed by his hand lightly sparking. He frowned at the action, clasping his hands behind his back, small frown on his face. It must have been a side affect to the time travel.

"This is going to take me awhile." The masked man told them, frustration leaking into his voice. "Maybe you should take him to get checked out." Garth was tempted to point out that he had a name, but the look on Clarks face silenced the comment.

"I can find it on my own." He told them stubbornly, turning and heading for the door. Anything beat having the cold look directed at him again. The less time he spent with Superman, the faster he could get the job done and return to the future.

"Wally, stay here and help Bruce. Come on 'Lightning'." He flinched at the sarcasm, exiting the room, the doors cutting off the Flash's complaints. "The medical bay is on the deck below." Clark told him, before falling into a silence that was in no way comfortable.

"So, you got taller." He tried, offering a blinding smile that was met with a stony glare.

"Yeah, getting older does that to you." The silence descended again, this time with Garth wracking his brain for anything to say.

"The uniform didn't change, I see." Superman didn't even reply to the comment, picking up the pace slightly. "Oh come on!" He finally snapped, stopping in the hall. Clark paused, but did not face him. "If we're going to work together, you have to at least acknowledge that I exist!"

"Technically, you're not going to exist for a long time." Okay, that hurt- literally. His fingertips sparked lightly again, but he ignored it. If the only way to get Clark to see him was a fight, then so be it.

"Can we just leave what's in the past, in the past?" Garth asked, voice rising to match his anger.

"Don't you mean the future?" Superman snapped, finally turning to face him, cold fury on his face. "This is your fault, not mine. You can't expect to come back after twenty years and expect everything to be okay!"

"I didn't expect it to!" He wasn't sure what he had expected, just that it had been a split second decision, one that he was greatly regretting.

"Lets just get you checked out. The faster we find the problem the faster you can leave." Clark turned his back on his again, walking away. That really hurt.

"Why don't you…" He trailed off, something like burning fire shooting through his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. There was something growing inside of him and he couldn't control it.

"Come on, 'Lightning'." He fell to his knees; eyes squeezed shut. "Garth?"

It ripped through him, surging outwards, electricity flying and he couldn't control it. His powers were out of control, escaping, bolts of electricity flying this way and that and all he could feel was this immense pain that made his mind hazy and his breath stop.

"Lightning! Lightning! Come on, fight it!" Superman's voice was so far away and he couldn't reach it, the electricity hitting walls and making lights flicker, before going out, so he was the brightest form of light.

The ground lurched and then dropped away from under him suddenly. They were falling?

"Garth! Snap out of it!" A hand gripped his wrist tightly, making its way through the pain travelling through him. He couldn't stop it, couldn't fight it. His powers had never hurt him before, but he couldn't breathe; he couldn't save them.

Just as quickly as it had started; it ended, leaving him a panting mess on the floor, red hair matted down to his forehead. It took him a moment to remember how to breathe, gulping down oxygen like there was no tomorrow. The metal floor beneath him felt hot to the touch and all he wanted to do was lay down somewhere cool and sleep forever.

"Garth? Garth! Wake up, please!" His eyes were closed? They apparently were, he discovered, sluggishly forcing his eyes open. A blurry Clark Kent appeared above him and while he hadn't wanted him angry, he hadn't wanted him worried either. He would have reassured him that he was fine, if his mouth had been working, but it wasn't. The only thing he seemed able to do at the moment was breathe and blink.

"Hold on, I'll get you to the infirmary." That was fine with him; he'd just sleep on the way, closing his eyes.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

"Are you alright?" Wally groaned in response, finding the answer fairly obvious. With difficulty, he sat up and gingerly pried the cabinet that he landed on his leg off, apparently with the help of Bats. The older man shoved the cabinet out of the way and kneeled down next to him, inspecting his leg carefully.

"It'll heal in a day." Flash muttered, feeling the bruising. Bruce ignored him, prodding and poking until he was satisfied that there was nothing too serious. "What happened?"

"Someone knocked the Watch Tower out of orbit." Batman said, standing up and righting a chair, before tugging Wally to his feet and setting him in it.

"An attack?" He winced, moving his ankle around a bit. He could already feel the muscles healing.

"I don't believe so." He tapped a few keys, bringing up the security footage, before everything blacked out. "I believe it was our new friend." Lightning collapsed on the screen, before lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"That can't be good." Wally muttered, watching as the screen blacked out. "You okay?" He asked, studying the older man out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine." Batman replied tersely, which really meant, I'm bruised, but don't want to tell you.

"We should go to the infirmary," He paused at the look he knew he was receiving. "We, as in you and me." Bruce didn't reply, instead, seated himself in another one of the chairs, fiddling with the security monitors.

"This is the longest conversation we've had in a week." Wally froze, face hardening, the concern from before, disappearing.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked, before climbing awkwardly to his feet.

"Flash, wait!" Batman called after him quietly, but even with an injured leg, Wally was still the fastest man alive.

* * *

"I'm fine! Really!" Loud voices coming from the hall would have normally caught everyone's attention, but considering how crowded the infirmary was at the moment, it was no surprise that only a few people glanced up. "Stop coddling me!"

Question appeared at the door, literally dragging Hawk behind him. Spotting a free bed, he pulled the furious hero over to it and sat him down with threats to destroy ever comic in his room if he didn't stay put. This shut Hawk up.

"What seems to be the problem?" Clark watched from his own bed as a doctor walked over to the two heroes. Hawk moodily pulled off his mask to reveal a sluggishly bleeding cut, and then wordlessly held out his arm, where a large piece of metal was sticking out of a bicep. "How did you manage to do that?"

The doctor was new, so Hank let him off with a glare and a cracking of his knuckles for the question.

"Right, just- uh, give me a second." Clark watched the doctor rush off for the supplies, as Question made himself comfortable in the chair next to the bed.

"Do I want to know what happened?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The two men shared a look, and then shook their heads, no. Sighing, he turned back to the slumbering man in the bed next to him.

Garth had passed out on their way there and still hadn't woken up. Even if the doctor had assured him that it was normal, well as normal as one could be when their powers went out of control, he was worried, even if he shouldn't be, because that was probably what the red head wanted. He wasn't about to give in.

Wally chose that moment to hobble into the room, looking ready to pass out. He was led to the bed next to Garths, and then told to wait.

"Flash? What happened?" He asked, leaving Lightning's side briefly.

"I got into a fight with one of those metal cabinets." Wally grinned, gesturing to his leg.

"Where's Bruce?" The smile fell off his face at the question, replaced by frustration and anger.

"Playing with the security monitors, like the idiot he is." The red head paused, then leaned forwards to see around Superman. "So, his powers are out of control?" He asked sympathetically.

"Seems that way. The doctors gave him something to neutralize the powers." Clark explained. "So, he may not be happy, but at least the Watch Tower shouldn't be falling out of the sky anytime soon." Wally nodded, falling back to rest against the pillows.

"Well, that just leaves the question; why are his powers out of control and does it have to do with how the future will change?" That was something he didn't want to think about yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- ooo! more of the plot is revealed!!! and more of the league gets involved.

* * *

Bruce grunted in frustration, fingers flying across the keys in some small attempt to get the disc to decode. The annoying beeping kept telling him that the password was wrong, but thanks for trying. Part of him wondered when his inner monologue had become sarcastic.

There weren't any more distractions; Wally was down in the infirmary, or his room. He wasn't sure, but the point was, that there weren't any more distractions so this should be going a lot faster. Except it wasn't. His mind just kept going back to the red head.

The red head probably laying in the infirmary- which was where he should be. By Wally's side, but then that would defeat the purpose of being in a fight. Not that he wanted to be in a fight in the first place, that was all the Flash's fault.

That attitude was probably what started the fight in the first place.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned back to the computer screen, willing it to tell him the answers. Bouncing Boy sent it with Lightning from the future, but he wasn't sure whom the disc would end up with, therefore he probably chose a password that only Lightning would know.

Which meant he'd have to think like Garth Ranz. If the man in question weren't unconscious, then he would have just asked him. But as Clark had informed him, Lightning was under heavy sedatives and they were holding off a little longer before waking him up, to make sure he was all right.

Focusing on the little he knew about the other man, he frowned, then after a pause, typed in the first thing that came to mind.

Nothing.

Trying again, he sighed in frustration when still nothing came up. Leaning back in the chair, his mind whirling, he tried to figure out what was important from a superhero from the future.

Well, wouldn't it be the same things that were important to everyone? Friends, family…love. A sudden idea struck him and with creeping excitement, Clark's hostility towards the other hero may have been just what he needed.

Hitting a few keys, a small smile lit up his face as the screen abruptly changed, flickering before the face of a younger man, dressed in blue, with black hair appeared, mouth set in a grim line.

"_Garth, you have to listen carefully-"_ A recording then, Bruce listened intently to the message, figuring he could replay it for the others later. _"I didn't tell you the details before you left, just in case, but I looked into it and I think I know what changed the time line."_

The image flickered in and out momentarily, replaced with an image of the founding members of the justice league.

"_The Justice League is what holds together the original time stream. Someone found out and changed it. They can travel through time, I think they may have gone back to the time I'm sending you to so be careful."_

Someone was here that wasn't supposed to be. It could be anyone, Bruce realised with a start. They could have joined at any time and there was no real way of knowing who it was. The only people he could truly trust were Superman and Lightning, but what about the others? On the screen the message continued and the image of the man reappeared.

"_This part is very important. In the next few weeks, I don't know how or exactly when, but one key member of the league is killed by the intruder. You have to stop this from happening. You lose this person and the first to leave is Batman, Superman goes rogue and the others don't remain long after that."_

He was tense in his seat, hands clenched tightly, dreading the next part. They couldn't be talking about…no, he had to be jumping to conclusions. Part of him told him that he wasn't.

"_Garth you have to find Wally West, the Flash. Save him, save the world."_ Bruce ignored the rest of the message, on his feet in an instant, heading out the door with a swish of his cape.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Garth slipped out of the infirmary, silently, hoping not to wake the other occupants. He felt fine (with the exception of not being able to use his powers) but that doctor refused to let him go. He wasn't hanging around there longer than he had to. He wasn't a big fan of infirmaries.

Part of him considered seeking Clark out, but even with the pyrotechnic displays, he sincerely doubted that the other man wanted to see him.

He had to admit that he'd panicked when he'd first woken up and hadn't recognised anyone around him, then he'd spotted the Flash in the next bed. Years ago, Clark would have been by his side when he woken up, he'd have done the same for Superman, but things change.

Another reason he wasn't hanging around the infirmary any longer. Besides, they needed the beds for the damage he'd done. Guilt coursed through him at the memory. He had no idea what had happened to his powers; that had never happened before. He'd never lost control before.

Moving slowly along the corridor, because while he was fine, he was still sore, Garth tried to remember where his room was. He would have headed back to the room with all the computers, but he couldn't quite remember how to get there, and he really should get to sleep. Somehow he didn't think that Supes would be too impressed with him if he went snooping.

Sensing someone behind him, he turned; ready to tell them off for trying to sneak up on him when he suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall held there by his throat. If looks could kill then he'd be dead multiple times over, just by the look Batman was shooting him.

"Ack!" Garth struggled against the hold, not sure why he was being treated this way.

"Did you know?" The question was vague enough that they could have been talking about the weather, if not for the murderous intent dripping from the words.

"Know what?" He squeaked, wishing he could just shock this guy and head for bed, but without his powers he wasn't much for Batman.

"Did you know that Wally was going to _die_?" Garth froze in his struggles, eyes widening further than before. Wally? As in, the Flash? The Flash was going to die? Apparently the look on his face was enough to reassure Batman that he had no idea what he was talking about. Batman pulled his arm back slowly, letting Garth slide to the floor.

"Forget we ever had this conversation." Batman growled, stepping back. "And do not tell Flash."

"Wait! Is this what changes the future?" Garth struggled to his feet, grabbing the older mans shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Did you decode the disc?"

"I'll show you the message tomorrow. But you are not to tell anyone, got it?" The red head nodded in understanding, watching Batman walk away.

"Great." He muttered. "Another thing to keep from Clark."

* * *

Around the corner, a single figure stood, unnoticed, mind reeling. It was a joke, some sick joke. But, Batman had said it and he never joked. Footsteps treaded away, until it was just her.

It showed just how shaken up the detective was, seeing as he didn't notice her. And Lightning, he was another mystery all in himself. But if what they said was true, then she didn't care what they said, the entire league had to be on the lookout.

They couldn't keep this a secret, well not completely, but she knew the right people to talk to, the right ones to tell. They'd take shifts and they'd make sure nothing happened to their friend.

Because she didn't know anyone in the league that wouldn't give their lives for the Flash, herself included. Plan decided, Star Girl turned and silently made her way back to her room; there were still a few things to work out.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Hawk grumbled, knocking lightly on the door.

"Star Girl asked for our help." Question reminded him, not completely sure why they were there either, but he could never turn down a mystery. The door slid open to reveal the wary looking blond. The wary look slid away to a grin as she ushered them inside quickly, checking the hall to make sure no one was watching.

"I've got Black Canary watching the cameras. Batman is taking the night off, so no one should know we're here." She explained as they joined the others, standing around the small room. Aside from themselves, Vigilante, Shining Knight, The Atom, Dove, Green Arrow and Super Girl were all crowded into the room.

"Want to tell us why we're here now?" Green Arrow asked, leaning back on the couch, legs stretched out in front of him. "And what all the secrecy is for?"

"First you have to swear to keep this silent." He had a sinking feeling that they were signing their souls over to the devil, but still he was the first to agree, followed by a chorus of agreements. "Alright." Stargirl took a deep breath, facing the group. "You all know that Lightning came back in time, right? Well, I think I found out what changes the future."

She had all their attention now; even Ollie had leaned forwards, in interest. Stargirl seemed to notice this and if she didn't tell them soon, then he'd say screw it and track down Batman for answers.

"The Flash is supposedly killed sometime in the next few weeks." His blood ran cold. She couldn't be serious. They'd all nearly died tons of times, but they were still around.

"You're joking right?" Ollie asked, disbelief colouring his voice. Stargirl shook her head, the silence descending on them again.

"What does this have to do with us? I mean, what can we do?" Don asked quietly, the voice of reason. Why exactly had she decided to tell them? They were like the misfits of the league.

"Because," She paused. "We're the ones that can make a difference."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...or so the lucky eight ball tells me!

"-so we'll send in three of the leaguers to deal with the evacuation and three more to see if they can stop the eruption or at least figure out how soon it will be." John finished instructing the group, turning to Diana to see if there was anything she wanted to add.

Wally was near the front of the group gathered in the loading bay, leaning against a wall. Finally, a mission. He'd been going stir crazy up on the Watch Tower and who better for this mission, then the Flash? He needed to expend some of this extra energy that had been building up in him, get some fresh air for the headache that he had developed.

"Alright, Orion, Super Girl and Wonder Woman will get the population evacuated, while Red Tornado, Atom and myself will see if we can stop this thing at its source." Wally frowned as the crowd dispersed, heading straight for John. He was best suited for this, why had he been left out.

"This is the second mission in the past few days that I've been suited for, but had to sit it out. What's going on?" He demanded, the headache and the feeling that he was being left out of something grating on his last nerve.

John glanced up in surprise as though he hadn't even noticed that Wally had been there the entire time.

"We're just trying new options." Normally Wally would have just dropped it, but the reply just managed to annoy him further. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" And what was with people asking him that recently? Did he look like he was dying or something?

"I'm fine." He turned away, heading out of the loading bay, knowing he wasn't going to get any further. Why did he have the feeling Batman had something to do with this? It had been a pretty bad fight, but this was going too far if he had just wanted to get back at him. He needed to put an end to this. And he knew exactly where Bruce would be.

The cafeteria was full when he entered, kicking up a trail of papers in his wake. Various league members were spread out at the tables, most engrossed in their conversations, not paying attention to the silent, new arrival. Except for Dove and Green Arrow, sitting at one of the tables closest to him. He waved as they continued staring, before they quickly glanced away. Weird. He'd have to ask them about it later though, cause he had just spotted Batman.

The dark detective was hidden away in one of the far corners, leaning forwards, presumably whispering to the person he was in deep conversation with. Wally frowned, taking a step forwards to demand an explanation for being taken off the mission lists, when he recognized the person Bruce was sitting with.

Garth Ranz. Lightning. Why were they sitting together? He hadn't even known that they got along. In the few days that Lightning had been there, Bruce had barely spoken to him, aside from a few questions about the disc. But there they were, engrossed in their conversation.

Jealousy rose, unbidden in him at the sight. It was stupid to be jealous of Garth, he was pretty sure that he and Superman had a past, but still, he couldn't stop the emotion. Wally clenched his teeth together, mouth set in a frown to stop him from calling out to them. Bruce glanced up, as though sensing his gaze. Their eyes met across the room and just when Batman made to stand up and join him, Flash turned, striding back out of the room. There were other things he could be doing; aside from watching the two of them get chummy. Normally he would never hold a friendship against anyone, usually was the one encouraging Bruce to make more friends, but this was different- he just couldn't get rid of the feeling of jealousy. He needed time to cool off.

Dove and Green Arrow were further down the corridor, engrossed in their own discussion. Deciding to ask them what had caught their attention earlier, he sped up slightly, instinct making him pause around the corner from them when a third voice joined them.

Star Girl. She kept her voice quiet, but he could just make out what they were saying, and from what it sounded like, they were talking about _him_.

Curious, he kept silent, catching words like _Batman_ and _meeting_. Hanging around the worlds greatest detective had made him paranoid, he decided. But still, when they continued down the hall, he was close behind.

* * *

Hawk glanced up as the door to his room slid open. And that made all of them; he counted as Star Girl, Green Arrow and his brother entered the room. Right, time to get this started.

"Did anyone see you?" Everyone knew that what he really meant was did _Batman_ see you. They shook their heads, taking seats around the room. "Great, so did anyone get any information?"

"Only what I overheard Superman and Batman talking about." Question admitted, grudgingly.

"I tried to get the original disc," Black Canary recounted from where she was lounging on his bed. "But it's like Batman is glued to the damn thing."

"So basically, we still don't know anything?" He could feel his patience faltering. Anger at knowing something was going to happen and having no idea how to prevent it welling up inside of him. "What are we gonna do? Follow him around everywhere and hope one of us is there to save him?"

"There aren't enough of us for that." Don interjected, ignoring the sarcasm. "We need a plan."

"Goin' in guns a blazing aint gonna get us no where."

"Tis true." Shining Knight agreed with his cowboy friend gravely. "Perchance we could enlist the aide of someone to keep a closer watch on The Flash?"

"Like who? I mean, it would be pretty weird if someone started following the Flash around- I think he's already noticed that we've been keeping a closer watch on him." Hank began pacing restlessly in the small space, mind whirling.

"What about someone new to the league, he could be enlisted to show them around?" Question suggested, reaching out and halting the pacing with a hand on Hanks shoulder.

"Yeah, but who could we trust?" Green Arrow asked, and if the subject matter weren't so serious, Hank would have been over there, demanding to know why he had his arm draped over his baby brother. Questions would have to wait for later.

"I know the perfect candidate." Atom grinned, snapping his fingers. "I'll bring him by tomorrow."

"So in the meantime, we keep as close an eye on him as we can manage, without arousing suspicion." Question told them, signalling the end of the meeting. Hank turned to him as the others filed out; suddenly exhausted with the knowledge of how slim a chance they had of winning. The other man didn't say anything, waiting until the others had completely exited the room, before reaching out and cupping his face in his hands in a move that had all the tension draining from Hanks body.

* * *

Without realising it, he was mimicking the exact position Wally had been in not too long before. Clark stood at the entrance to the cafeteria, eyes drilling holes into the pair that sat, partially hidden near the back of the room.

He had been looking for Lightning, to remind the other man that he needed his next shot to help suppress his powers. Well, he'd found both Lightning and Batman- together. Heads bent close together, deep in discussion and he couldn't help it, he was jealous.

One of his best friends and his…Garth and they hadn't even noticed his staring yet. Or at least if they had, they were ignoring him. No, he wasn't jealous, that was ridiculous. It didn't matter whom Garth was interested in, even if Clark wasn't sure what was going on between the two- he was…angry…because everyone knew that the Flash and Batman were together…that was all.

Squaring his shoulders, he lifted his head high, making his way through the mass of tables towards the back. Curious, but refusing to admit it, he tuned up his hearing, listening to their conversation.

"_-One time Brainy had nothing better to do, so he ended up organizing a bake sale, then built a robot to run it for him."_

"_And Saturn Girl?"_

"Oh yeah, we dated for awhile after Clark returned to the past…er, present…but it didn't last."

That wasn't what he had been expecting them to be talking about. He paused, listening a little while longer to their conversation.

"_She at least got a few years with Timber wolf before they were killed in battle."_

"_Aren't you worried that you or your memories will change once you've changed the past?"_

"I'm willing to risk it. There are some memories I don't want to lose, but if it means freeing everyone, then it's worth the risk."

He hadn't thought of that. If they changed the past, what were the chances that Garth would still exist, or that he'd remember Clark? Maybe he'd been too hard on the other hero. He hadn't even tried to hear out Garths side of the story.

That decided, he continued to the table, offering a small smile in greeting when Bruce looked up. Clark took the seat next to Garth, glancing from one man to the other.

"Hi." He greeted, awkwardly. The red head glanced at him suspiciously. "So, learn anything else about the disc?" Instantly a guarded expression appeared on the other mans face, as he stood abruptly, startling Clark.

"I've got to go get my shot." Garth muttered, heading at a brisk pace away from them.

"Was it something I said?" Superman asked Batman. The dark knight didn't reply, so Clark climbed quickly to his feet, jogging to catch up to the other hero.

"Lightning!" He reached out, pulling the other man to a stop in the corridor. "Was it something I said?" The red head stared at him as though trying desperately to read his mind and failing.

"What happened to not speaking to me?" He asked instead.

"I'm sorry about that, but under the circumstances-"

"The circumstances?" Garth cut him off incredulously. "I came back to help you guys, and you won't give me the time of day!"

"I'm listening now." Clark pointed out, feeling annoyed and guilty, the end result causing him to sound frustrated.

"Now isn't the problem." The guarded expression returned, making it impossible to read the normally expressive eyes. "If you had have listened back then…"

"What are you talking about?" Garth glared at him, before sighing and turning away.

"You knew you had to return to your time, I just acted first, so you didn't have to." The red head left him standing there, in the hall outside the cafeteria, feeling extremely confused and like there was a bigger picture that he was missing.

* * *

The headache had grown to pounding drums. He could picture the little people in his head, enjoying their latest rave. Wally decided he needed to get a bouncer for the party, or at least someone big enough to kick them out of his head.

Groaning he grabbed the medicine bottle, downing two pills before collapsing back onto his bed. He'd been forced to cut his spying short for the day when the lights had become too bright and the teen titans visiting had been enough to make him wish for industrial strength earplugs. No suck luck though, so he had retreated to his quarters.

Wally had been planning on heading back to his apartment, patrolling his city, but with the way his head was pounding, he'd ended up getting Bart to take over for a while. Maybe he needed a vacation.

He'd thought that he had wanted the peace and quiet of his room, but now that he was there, he was quickly realising that it was too quiet. He missed the sound of another person breathing and the warm body pressed up against his back. He missed Bruce.

His door chimed suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. Maybe it was Bruce! He climbed quickly to his feet, stumbling across the room, tripping over a chair in his haste to get to the door.

"Good evening Wally." It was only Diana. He tried to mask the hurt that was spreading through him like wild fire. It had been silly to think that Bruce had read his thoughts.

"Hey Princess, what can I do for you?" He pasted a fake smile onto his face, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"I was wondering if you could show around a few new recruits tomorrow. I was supposed to, but I have been called off world, so I can no longer do so."

"Yeah sure." He had nothing better to do, since he didn't seem to be aloud to go on any missions. It might even be fun. She smiled at him and wished him goodnight and then he was alone again.

Sighing, he stumbled his way back to the bed, too tired to even crawl under the covers as he collapsed onto the mattress, wishing Bruce were there with him and thinking that maybe some things needed to change, especially if the future was going the way it was predicted.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

"Hold the elevator

"Hold the elevator!" Garth glanced up as one of the other leaguers reached out, holding the metal doors open so the caped man could slip in. "Thanks." Clark smiled at the leaguer, before moving in the already small space to stand next to Garth. It wasn't an accident that they had ended up on the same lift, he knew the other man well enough to know that he had been searching for him.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as the elevator descended through the Watch Tower, members of the league entering and exiting the metal box at random. No one commented on how Superman himself, had failed to press any of the buttons to choose a floor or how he seemed to have no intention of getting off.

The red head kept his mouth shut, immensely glad that the other man couldn't read minds. He still hadn't told anyone what he had found out and as far as he knew, no one other that himself and batman knew. He suspected that Batman had given the others a brief idea of what was going on, but not to the extent of telling them why Wally was being taken off every mission that came up.

Garth cursed silently as Captain Atom finally exited the elevator leaving the two of them alone. How large was this place? They still hadn't reached his floor.

"Lightning lad…"

"It's _Lightning_" Garth corrected. This was the first time that Clark had made the mistake with his name; he'd been there for close to a week now and the other hero had never made that mistake.

"Right, sorry." There was a long pause where the silence snuck back up on them. "Why did you do it?"

"Clark-" Garth began wearily, only to be cut off.

"No! I- I want to know." The red head avoided his gaze, staring determinedly at the numbers above the door.

"I knew you would be going back to the past eventually and I was right." Garth shrugged, letting out a sigh of relief when the doors opened to his floor. Keeping his eyes averted, he hurried out of the elevator, gritting his teeth in annoyance when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"But that's not the whole story, is it?" The red head glared at him defiantly, shrugging off the hand. "You told me that there was someone else, that that was why you left me. Not because I'd be leaving." Clark pointed out, glaring back.

"…there was." Garth's glare faltered momentarily, before coming back in full force. "What does it matter? Why won't you just drop it?"

"Because I don't want to just drop it!" Clark snapped, reaching out to grab his arm again. The red head fought back, knocking the two of them off balance. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Garth resting on top of the other hero.

He blinked slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from the blue eyes below him and unwilling. Lips were on his, before he had a chance to think, catching him in a possessive kiss. He'd missed this, the need springing forth from him, untapped as he responded, stroking his tongue against the other mans.

Reality came crashing back at him, head first. He shouldn't be doing this; he should be looking for the killer. The future needed to be changed.

Garth pulled away suddenly, pushing away the feeling of regret. Clark stared up at him confused, as he turned and ran off down the hallway without a backwards glance.

* * *

Wally sneezed; the sudden movements making the world spin more than it already had been.

"So, this is the games room. Booster Gold had it installed about a year ago." He pointed out the room, voice taking on a nasally quality.

"Uh, are you sure you're alright?" Firestorm, one of their new recruits, asked concerned. Wally had been showing him around the watch tower that morning as a favor for Diana. Wally nodded his head, deciding that his throat hurt a little too much to answer with words.

The younger man still appeared dubious, so Wally offered him a watery smile. As they passed by the infirmary, he was sorely tempted to say, screw it and leave the other man to fend for himself so he could get this stupid cold looked at.

"Ronnie!" Both men glanced up at the call. Atom jogged down the hallway to join them, wide smile on his face. "Hey! When'd you get here?" So Ronnie was Firestorm then? Looked like he already knew one member of the league.

"This morning, the Flash has been showing me around." Ronnie grinned, pulled into a quick hug by the scientist. "This place is amazing Ray!"

"Yeah, it is." Atom nodded, before glancing over at Wally, looking concerned as another sneeze wracked his frame. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah- I'm fine, just a little cold." Ronnie and Ray exchanged a glance that Wally figured he should understand, but was too out of it to decipher.

"Right. How about I show Ronnie around, we need to catch up anyways. You go get checked out, or I may have to let it slip to Batman…" Wally held up his hands in defeat, waving before turning and heading back towards the infirmary.

The sterile room was empty save for one person when he stumbled in. The doctor glanced up at his entrance, making his way quickly over.

"Hey doc, I think I've got a cold." Or at least he thought that was what he had said, he was fairly sure it came out as; hey d'c, I thn'k I've gat ah culd. Which really didn't seem to make any sense, but the doctor seemed to understand, ushering him over to sit on one of the beds.

"I'd say you most defiantly have a cold, Flash." He muttered, checking the hero's throat and ears. "How long have you had it?"

"I dunno, a few days I guess." Wally shrugged, obediently tilting his head for a better view into his ear.

"Alright, since it appears to be only a bad cold, the best thing I can prescribe you are some cold medicine and mandatory bed rest." The other man smiled, unlocking a cupboard and rifling through a series of bottles. "Here." He held up a small orange bottle for Wally to take.

"That's it?" He asked surprised.

"Yup." He nodded. "You're not the first person to come through here with this cold. I believe one of the Titans brought it up with them from earth when they came to visit."

"Cool." He slid off the bed with the bottle, turning to leave. "Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Doctor James Casey, everyone around here just calls me Casey, or at least the people I have met." Casey grinned, waving as Wally left before heading back to his desk and the files he had waiting.

Wally took two of the pills, sighing in relief when he could feel them begin to take effect. The throbbing in his head lessened to a more bearable level. What ever those things were they worked wonders.

"You're sick." He stopped himself from jumping at the sudden voice.

"It's just a cold." Wally shrugged it off, turning towards the direction the voice came from. Batman emerged from the shadows, and he knew that look well enough to know that he was being studied.

"You don't get colds." Bruce pointed out quietly. "You've never had one for more than a day in your life."

"I've been stressed. Why do you keep taking me off the missions?" He asked, feeling familiar anger flare through him. Batman didn't reply, stepping forwards. Wally sighed, the feeling of talking to a brick wall creeping up on him.

"I was worried about you." He was? The honesty in his voice surprised the red head, so used to hearing cryptic messages, it was a large change.

"You were worried about me?" Wally repeated. He had the feeling that there was more than just that, but he wasn't going to press, this was more than what he had gotten out of Bruce in a week. "You made the Natives of that planet think I was crazy!" And yeah, that still hurt to have his ideas shot down and have his lover make him out to be a lunatic not worth listening to.

"I…" Batman trailed off and he could swear that the other man appeared uncomfortable. He wasn't letting him off the hook for this, he wanted to hear it. "I'm…sorry. I was out of line." Surprises seemed to be everywhere lately. Bruce had just said that he was sorry, that was rare in itself. Wally continued to study him, before giving in and stepping forwards, reaching out.

He stopped as Bruce automatically checked the area around them, to make sure they were alone.

"That's another thing." Wally added. "I'm not embarrassed about us, but I get the feeling you are." Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but the red head cut him off. "It's not like it's a big secret, you may not believe it, but everyone already knows."

"They…" Bruce sighed, stepping forwards until only a few inches separated them. "I'm sorry…again." Wally nodded, feeling better then had had all week. In a rush of inspiration, he leaned forwards, kissing Bruce soundly on the mouth.

"There." He said pulling back, small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Now you'll get my cold now too."

* * *

"So…you think that the person behind it all is…a girl guide from Canada?" Question nodded, pointing at the chart he had spread out in front of them.

"Their organization is actually a plot by the government, along with Barney and pockey." All the pieces connected, now they just had to find out who was controlling the girl guides and they'd be one step closer to saving the Flash.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Hank asked, grinning. He knew his lover didn't exactly completely believe his theories, but he still listened anyways and provided helpful ideas. He'd just have to wait for the day when he was finally able to show them the truth. But until the others were able to overcome the governments mental blockers, that made it so only select people could even consider the truth (such as himself), he'd have to be patient with them.

"We have to look into each and every possible threat."

"So…you're saying that a girl guide has infiltrated the Watch Tower?" Hawk repeated, still grinning. "We should tell Batman about this." It did seem like the logical next step to inform Batman of their findings, but at the same time that would reveal that they too knew about the threat to the Flash.

"Not yet, we need to catch them first-" He was cut off as a loud wailing noise split the air. The Watch Tower alarm, he realized with a start. Something was happening.

* * *

­

Superman flew down the hall, whipping past confused leaguers. The interference was coming from the cafeteria; he was going to find out what was going on. People were running in and out of the room making it close to impossible to find out what was going on.

"Lightning!" The red head was the only one in the crowd not moving. He stood stock still, staring off at something that he couldn't see from where he was. The crowd separated as they spotted Superman, creating a path for him to get through. "Lightning!" He called again, this time gaining the attention of the other hero.

Blue eyes locked on his from across the room, stopping him in his tracks. Something was wrong.

A surge of electricity wracked the air, and for a moment he thought that Garth had some how gotten his powers back, but it was coming from in front of the other hero. A large swirling circle appeared, pushing the crowd of leaguers back, the ones that hadn't been forced out of the room. It was like the time vortex Wally had described, the one that had delivered Garth to their time.

Two people stepped out, glancing around, some how creating a silence even with the swirling vortex behind them. Dead people had that effect on people.

"Saturn Girl? Timber Wolf?" He gaped, stopping where he was as he finally got a good look at them. Aged, but still the same people he had known all those years ago. Garth had said they were _dead_.

"You're…" Garth stuttered, backing up. "You're dead- I saw you die!" Saturn Girl reached out, in an attempt to calm the other hero.

"Lightning Lad, it's all going to be alright." Clark watched the red head flinch away from the touch, as Timber Wolf turned towards him.

"Thanks for looking after him. After he took off from our time, it took us awhile to get another time portal working."

"What's going on?" Vigilante demanded from the side of the crowd, guns drawn, pointed at the 'intruders'. It was a good question, Garth had said that they were dead and yet there they were, living, breathing. He knew something didn't feel right, he just wasn't sure what.

"Lightning lad and Bouncing Boy suffered a traumatic break while in battle. They became convinced that they saw us die and that somehow Brainiac had taken over the world." Saturn Girl replied, lowering her hand from where she had been reaching out for Garth.

"So you're saying he's crazy?" Vigilante demanded. Shining Knight stepped up next to him, sword drawn. Clarks mind was whirling. Traumatic break? Was that possible?

"Yeah, we need to take him back with us so he can get the proper help." Timber wolf nodded, pulling out a small circular device that fit in to his palm.

"I'm not crazy!" Lightning glared at the 'intruders', hands fisting as though he were trying to use his powers, but they were still being suppressed. "And you're not Saturn Girl or Timber Wolf!" He turned to Clark, as though expecting him to be backing him up. The shock was clear in his eyes when he discovered the Superman wasn't rushing to his side. "You don't believe me?"

"I…you said Saturn Girl and Timber Wolf were dead, but they're here." He pointed out. It wasn't much of a point, but he didn't want to make a mistake, what if they were right? What if there really was no threat to Wally? Could they get that lucky?

"I'm telling you the truth!" He wanted to believe him, he really did, but that's not what the evidence was telling him.

"You need to come with us Lightning lad." Saturn Girl repeated as Garth began to back away.

"He's not going no where with you, till we've sorted this out." Vigilante rushed forwards with Shining knight, guns firing. A force field of sorts appeared, blocking the three travelers from the future off from the rest of the group, sending Vigilante and Shining knight flying backwards, crashing into tables.

"I'm not going anywhere with you imposters!" The sphere in Timber wolfs hand flashed suddenly, sending out a bright white light. Lightning collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

"Garth!" He yelled, finally moving. His fist hit the force field, sending currents of electricity through him but he ignored it, pouring all his strength into trying to get through.

"We're taking Lightning Lad back to the future, where he belongs." Saturn Girl faced him, coldly as Timber Wolf tossed the unconscious hero over his shoulder and disappearing through the vortex without a backwards glance. _Lightning Lad_. They kept calling Garth _Lightning Lad._ This wasn't a case of old habits being hard to break. Something was defiantly wrong. Not that the force field wasn't enough of a hint.

"Who are you?" He demanded, slowly his struggles. "Bring him back!"

"You won't find him, so don't even bother looking." Saturn Girl informed him, before turning and following Timber wolf through the vortex. The portal disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived, the shield dropping in its disappearance.

Clark stepped forwards, the reality of what had happened sinking in. He hadn't trusted Garth when it had mattered the most, he hadn't been able to say _I trust you_ and now he was gone. Taken back to the future and Clark hadn't even stopped them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- I am so sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter...but there should only be a few more chapters after this...hope you enjoy! (I think it may be the longest chapter yet)

* * *

He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped out of the transporter and back into the Watch Tower with alarms blaring. Red lights flashed, alerting everyone to the apparent breach in security. Next to him Dove and Green Arrow exchanged meaningful glances but he didn't have time to spare it a second thought as the transporter room began to initiate lockdown around them. A few of the leaguers made it out under the heavy steel doors, but there was still a large crowd trapped in the room.

"What's happening?" He called up to Captain Atom as the other hero worked furiously away at the controls.

"There is an intruder on the Watch Tower." Booster turned around in time to catch the worried look on Dove's face. He may have been imagining it, but he couldn't detect a hint of surprise in the younger hero, or in Green Arrow- suspicion wormed its way through him. It would have to wait for the moment. "The Tower is locking us out."

"Where's Martian Manhunter? Zatana?" He wouldn't be much helped trapped in the large room, not with the intruder somewhere else in the Tower- he needed to get out there, track down the person before they did any damage. Booster took a calming breath- whoever it was had shown up in a floating building in space full of superheroes. They weren't the ones in trouble.

"Zatana is on the tower, but J'onn is down on Earth-damn!" Booster floated up to Captain Atom, glancing over his shoulder and trying to decipher what the problem was. He may have been from the future, but it didn't mean he was whiz with computers. That was Ted's specialty, not his. But it did give him an idea.

"Can you locate Blue Beetle?" The other hero cast him a disbelieving look, but still moved momentarily away from one screen to another.

The league had it in their heads that he and Ted were the class clowns of the superhero community and they may have been- but Ted was the one that had just helped Batman upgrade the security on the Watch Tower. He was a genius and if he couldn't get them out of it, they were pretty much screwed.

"He's been locked in his room." Which meant he had his gadgets with him and access to a computer; things were already looking up.

"Are our comms working?"

"No." The Captain paused, finally looking at Booster, seemingly getting where he was going with his train of thought. "But I could get a link to the speakers attached to the computer in his room; maybe visual too." It was worth a try. Booster watched, nerves making him tense as the other hero managed to get a grainy video feed up on the computer screen. Blue Beetle was crouched down by his door, panel pried open and mask off as he tore out a series of wires. "Got it- I have a video feed from the camera in his computer. He should be able to see us as well." The other man stepped back slightly, gesturing for him to try speaking.

"Beetle?" Booster tried, speaking into the microphone presented to him. Ted visibly jumped on the screen, dropping the tool he had been about to use. He glanced around for a second before his eyes landed on the computer across the room. "You alright?"

"_Booster!"_ The worried frown was replaced by a happy grin that lit up his entire face. He could see the relief on the other mans face even through the video stream. _"I'm fine- what the hell is going on out there?" _

The wailing alarm in the background cut out suddenly but the doors remained stubbornly shut. The ringing in his head continued in the silence.

"Something's triggered a security breach so the Tower locked us all in." He explained. Captain Atom was back at the other control, typing codes in faster then he could take them in. Ted appeared fine- it was a relief. Some of the tension that had appeared with their return to the Tower slipped away seeing the other man safe. "What can you do from your room?"

Ted stared at him blankly for a moment, before a sly grin slid over his face.

"_Pretty much anything you need."_ The other mans willingness to tamper with what he helped create was always surprising- and entertaining.

"Think you can dazzle us with your brains?" Booster smirked, eyebrow raised. Beetle returned the smirk with as much heat before ducking out of sight.

"_Of course I can dazzle you with my brains and my considerably large-"_ Booster flushed as Ted paused. A series of images flashed across his mind, making the room suddenly too warm. Green Arrow snorted from where he and Dove were lurking near by. "-_amount of talent_." The man finished, head reappearing and his smirk turning wicked.

"Now, now, Beetle." Booster leaned on the console, glancing at the heroes with him. "There are children nearby." Dove scowled at him but it wasn't nearly as threatening as if it were his brother doing it.

Ted's smile slid off his face and Booster knew instantly that he was not going to enjoy what he was about to be told.

"_That's not good." _

"What? What's not good?" Green Arrow and Dove moved closer, now close enough that they could see the small screen and the man frowning at something off to the side.

"_I found the security breach- it's in the cafeteria."_ Next to him Dove tensed. Those two definitely knew something and he was going to find out what, just not at the moment. _"But that's not the point- the point is that the lockdown codes aren't responding to me."_ Ted glanced up for a moment, conveying his worry about the situation_. "Someone uploaded some sort of virus to the Tower- we're locked out and it looks like they have full control."_

* * *

Sir Justin winced as Greg pulled him to his feet, feeling a twinge in his ankle. The other man cast him a worried glance, but he shrugged it off, offering a reassuring smile that it was not as bad as it seemed. He had been wounded far worse before, this was nothing compared to those times. Nevertheless, he was still led over to one of the undisturbed tables and forced to take a seat while Greg ran off to find a doctor. He decided it would be quite impossible to find one as with the lockdown, it appeared they had all been sealed inside the large room.

Beside him one of the centuries greatest heroes sat, looking as lost as a young boy. Superman was slumped in his seat, staring at his hands. He appeared dejected, lost and not nearly as angry as Justin had seen him become in situations such as these. Apparently someone had found the man of steels weakness and used it.

He could feel disappointment and anger well up inside of him, but it was not directed at the man next to him, it was directed at himself. Justin had reacted too late, something he wouldn't not have made the mistake of doing before joining the league. He had not been quick enough and they had lost their friend as a result.

In his time he would have gone before his King and asked forgiveness, but his King no longer existed and it was not he that he sought forgiveness from.

"I am sorry." Justin began, back straight and eyes ahead as he watched Superman cast him a confused look from his side. "I was not fast enough and because of that they were able to escape."

"You're….sorry?" Superman repeated, straightening up. It was as he feared; Superman did not seem willing to grant forgiveness.

"Perhaps someday you will forgive me." Justin bowed his head slightly and made to stand but a grip on his wrist stopped him.

"It was my fault." Sir Justin sat back down as the man of steel released him, miserable look on his face. "It's my fault he's gone- all because I wasn't sure that I could trust him."

"The specters fooled your mind, as they would have I, if they had once been my friends." Justin assured him, but it did not appear that he was getting through. "They came in the guise of people you respect and trust but believed dead. It would not have been easy to see through their trick."

"That doesn't bring Garth back though."

"No it does not- which is why I offer my sincerest apologies."

"It's not your fault." The caped hero replied quickly, mouth set in a firm line.

"I am partially responsible- I was caught up in watching after the Flash and his safety that I did not perceive the danger in time."

"The Flash?" Superman repeated, eyes narrowing. It was time for the truth to be told, no more watching and protecting from the shadows. He did not believe that they would be as successful dividing, than they would together. Justin would have to ask the other's forgiveness later, but for the moment his actions were his own. "What do you mean?"

"We were alerted to the danger the Flash was in." Justin began, looking up as Vigilante made his way back over to them. The other heroes' eyes narrowed as he seemed to piece together what Sir Justin was doing, before appearing resigned. "And of the reasoning behind Lightning's return to the past."

Superman sat there silently, mouth opening and closing as though unsure how to reply. He suspected that those that had been told had been hoping to keep everything quiet. Greg reached them, taking in the other hero and then sitting on a table across from them, leaning forwards, hands clasped.

"T'was time to tell." Justin offered, not backing down from his decision.

"I know." Greg nodded; Justin relaxed slightly at the warm look. "I just don't wanna be the one t'a tell Star Girl."

"I think," Superman finally said, glancing between the two of them, face neutral. "That we _all_ need to talk."

* * *

"-_think you can beat me? Yeah right- I'll show you a thing or two about programming…oh, clever, that was good- but I'm better…take that! Ha! No…oh- no, no, no, no- stop! There! Let's see you try that again…_" Ollie silently watched Blue Beetle talk to himself on the monitor, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. They needed out of the room, he had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen- or was happening and they were helpless to do anything.

Don was next to him, just as tense, but not hiding it as well. Booster kept shooting them suspicious glances when he wasn't watching Blue Beetle with something akin to fondness.

He wanted to reach out; reassure Don that everything would be alright, but if he couldn't convince himself of this, how was he supposed to convince the blonde man? Ollie started slightly as something brushed against his hand, before he realized that it was Don, moving closer so their movements wouldn't be as obvious. The smaller hand slipped into his, squeezing reassuringly.

Honestly, Ollie had no idea what he was getting into, breaking up with Dinah and ending up with Don Hall; well that wasn't completely true- he had some ideas. It was just all fairly new to him, it was fairly reassuring that it was just as new to Don. A year ago he hadn't noticed Dove- only his loud mouth brother, who still didn't know about them, but something had changed, _he'd _changed. Maybe for the better. He just wasn't sure how to tell Connor or Roy…

"_Got ya now!"_ The hand in his disappeared suddenly as they turned their attention back to Blue Beetle.

"What? What did you get?" Booster Gold asked urgently. Honestly- the guy couldn't be more _obvious_.

"_Whoever downloaded this into the Watch Tower computer was good- but I'm better."_ On the screen Beetle did a little celebration dance and then the metal doors were rising, and everyone was back in motion. He and Dove were the first ones through the door.

Their comms burst to life in their ears as they ran, Booster Gold on their tail. The man was nothing if determined- whatever, the more help, the better. There was someone they needed to check in on.

"Star Girl!" Ollie spoke urgently into his comm., hoping that he could reach someone nearby.

"_I'm on level five." _The tiny voice replied in his ear. He confirmed with a quick glance that Dove was hearing the same as he was in his own comm.. _"Hawk? Dove?"_

"I'm with Green Arrow." Dove said quickly, earning an odd look from Booster.

"_I'm with Question." _Hank Halls' voice filtered through to them. _"Where's the Flash?"_

"No idea." That brought him up short- they had to _find_ him before they could _save_ him. He tapped the comm, opening up another channel. "Flash?" He tried tentatively. Nothing, just static. "Flash- you there?"

"We can't contact him." Don reported into his own comm., successfully ignoring the confused looks Booster was sending them.

"What's going on? Why do you need to find Flash so badly?" Ollie ignored the hero from the future, returning to the conversation with Hawk and Star Girl.

"_Where would he be right now? We have to find him." _Star Girl's worry leaked through the ear piece, adding to Ollie's.

"He's probably up by the cafeteria." Booster supplied, unknowingly, to the conversation. "You guys had better let me in on what's going on."

"The cafeteria!" Don told the others as they took off again down the hall, but this time with a destination in mind.

"_We'll meet you there." _Hank told them quickly. Booster was close at his heels as he entered the nearest elevator. It was empty save for the three of them, adding to the level of urgency between them. Booster wasn't even aware of what was happening, yet he still couldn't stand still, hands tugging at his uniform, frown marring his face.

It was the longest elevator ride he had ever experienced.

They were out the elevator before the doors had completely opened, Don sprinting ahead with his long legs. Leaguers littered the hall as they grew closer to the cafeteria, stopping their conversations to stare as the trio ran by. They had to be right- he had to be there; if not, then he didn't know where else to look and he had a bad feeling time was running out.

"Sorry!" Don called back over his shoulder as he bumped into Black Canary. She took one look at them as they dashed by and followed, not bothering to ask what was happening, just knowing that she would be needed. Dinah caught up to him, heels clicking loudly on the floor; they exchanged a look, no animosity, just friends- they kept running.

He was beginning to feel desperate, tension curling in his stomach and up his spine- where was _he_?

A loud sneeze erupted from around the corner, just as they were about to round it. Don disappeared ahead of them, followed by two startled cries.

"Dove!" He yelled, running around the corner and stopping just in time to save himself from tripping over the two people tangled together on the floor. Batman stood off to the side, arms crossed- he couldn't tell if the man was amused or annoyed, even after years of knowing him. It could have been both.

"What's going on here?" Booster panted, bent over- hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was what I was about to ask." Batman growled, and in an odd show of emotion, reached out and helped Flash to his feet. Ollie offered Don his hand, tugging the blonde man to his feet.

"You're alright." Don stared at the Flash, before scrubbing a hand over his face, relief evident.

"Yeah." Flash said slowly, looking like he was considering the possibility that they were all crazy. "I know the Watch Tower was in lock down, but it's touching to know you guys care so much." The joking tone was disrupted by a light coughing fit. He raised his eye brow as Batman reached out, rubbing the scarlet speeders back soothingly.

"The question is why you all care so much?" Batman turned his attention back to them, a knowing look on his face. It looked like they'd finally been found out. It had actually taken longer then he had expected. Ollie exchanged a look with Don, then Dinah, trying to decide what to say.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're all talking about?" Booster demanded. Ollie didn't get a chance to answer.

"I think we all need to talk." Superman informed them, walking down the hall, Vigilante and Shining Knight at his side. Looked like the cat was out of the bag.

* * *

"What were you all _thinking?_" Star Girl stared resolutely back at the man before him, forcing herself not to think of him as one of the worlds greatest heroes and as just another peer. "No, don't answer that- I think I can guess. You wanted the thrill and recognition of being the ones to save _The Flash_."

Star Girl glared right back, not willing to back down. She wasn't scared of Superman; much. He was just another person and he had no right to imply that they were in the league for _glory_.

"You know that's not true- we were _trying _to help!" Superman sat at the head of the table, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Hawk Girl sat at the table with him. It didn't go unnoticed to the group that neither Batman nor the Flash was there. Batman was off tracing a hunch, but the Flash, he was purposely being excluding from a meeting about _him_. "None of us are here for _glory_."

Superman continued to stare at her, face set in stone. She used to look up to this man- what had happened to him? None of the other leaguers at the table showed anything other than annoyance and irritation at the heroes that stood before them.

"We wanted to _help_." Dove spoke up, frown on his face as he took a step forwards. "You need our help."

"We do not need your help." Wonder Woman informed him. None of them were acting like themselves.

"I think you do," Hawk broke in, hands in fists, anger radiating from him. "'cause you certainly did so well stopping _them_ from taking Lightning!"

"That's enough!" Green Lantern cut in, but Superman remained silent, an unidentified emotion flickering across his face before she could place it.

"I certainly think it is." None of them had even noticed the man enter the room, or the accompany burst of wind that usually signaled his arrival. Courtney swallowed, feeling her stomach twist as the people in the room realized what had happened.

"Flash-" Superman stood from his chair, looking uncertain. The speedster walked further into the room, waving him off.

"Oh don't worry- I've known for awhile now." It appeared to be one of those moments when you could hear a pin drop. "I overheard these guys talking about it." He gestured to Star Girl and the others. Courtney watched him as he wandered over and took his seat, leaning back in his chair. He didn't look scared, or sad, or angry- he looked…bored.

"You knew?" Superman asked, surprised.

"That someone was trying to kill me and none of my friends thought it important enough to tell me?" Flash laughed, but it sounded hollow to their ears. "Yeah. I knew."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Green Arrow was frowning, appearing confused.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Superman and Batman hadn't told him- but why hadn't they told him? They were so dedicated to protecting him and they hadn't even thought to tell the man that someone was out to get him.

"We did it for your own good." Hawk Girl soothed. Star Girl winced at how it sounded.

"For my own good?" Flash repeated incredulously- she could see his anger building. The boredom had been an act, and he wasn't acting anymore- she had never seen the man this angry before. It was a drastic change from the carefree hero he normally displayed. "You decide to play _god_- for my own _good?_"

"We're not playing god." Green Lantern interrupted. Courtney knew when to fight and when to stand down and she knew it would not be a good idea to get involved at the moment. They had screwed up trying to do the right thing.

"I'd just like to point out that I had no idea someone is trying to kill you." Booster offered, shrinking back under the glares he received.

"Stop playing with peoples lives." The Flash continued, stepping back from his seat and circling around to stand in front of Star Girls group, facing Superman and the others. "I get the attitude right now, Garth is gone; but it's time to realize that we don't control _everything_. We're just people."

No one knew what to say. Superman looked pained and it took Courtney a moment to realize that perhaps the Flash hadn't been the only one wearing a mask, figuratively speaking.

* * *

Batman's fingers flew over the key board as he called up image after image of the time during the lockdown. Something didn't sit right with him; if someone was truly after Wally- why take Lightning? Their visitors from the future were suspicious. He knew from Booster that most traveled in bubble shaped ships through time, not whirling portals of electricity, like the one Lightning had arrived in.

He paused as the image of Saturn Girl and Timberwolf carrying an unconscious Lightning back through the portal. His instincts told him they were not who they appeared to be. Clark wasn't much help at the moment, he wasn't showing his grief, but he certainly wasn't reacting well.

The Clark he knew would be off taking down the villains, fighting, searching for someway to get the other man back. This closed off version was unnerving. Bruce was closed off enough as it was; Clark was supposed to be open and happy. He suspected that Garth could make him both.

His fingers stilled over the keys for a moment as an idea came to him. It was a long shot, but worth the try.

Bruce typed in a few commands, pulling up a global map. On it, a series of little red lights lit up. There were certain people he needed to keep track of. On hunches, for safety, to check up on every one in awhile; he didn't do it often, but it tended to come in handy.

He had placed a tracker on Garth when he had first arrived. Batman hadn't been prepared to trust the stranger from the future.

His eyes widened as he called up the specific tracker- it was impossible. But it looked like they had been had.

Lightning's tracker was still on Earth. Garth was still on Earth.

* * *

He felt like he had just been run over. His head was pounding in time with his heart, the only sound he could hear. He opened his eyes, but met nothing but more darkness. The air was musty and stale wherever he was.

Panic began to set in as he tried to move and found himself unable to move his arms or his legs. He couldn't see anything- it was hard to breathe. Where was he? What had happened?

Garth struggled violently against whatever bound him, breath coming out in quick pants. The ground was rough underneath him- like stone, with sand. Where the hell was he?

"Clark…" The name escaped his lips like a plea. Clark would find him- he had to. But the image of the other man just standing there, while he begged him to trust him sprung into his mind.

Garth stopped struggling, lying still, hands bound beneath him. He still couldn't use his powers. The silence began to seep in again, merging with the darkness.

"Clark- help. Please." He whispered quietly. The sound echoed around him.

Outside the desert winds blew.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- hey, i updated faster than i thought i would. so in celebration of the fact that i had my last exam yesterday, i present chapter 7! only a few more chapters to go...

* * *

Ted loved being a member of the Justice League. The fame, glory, getting to help people- he got to do what he was good at with some pretty interesting people, Booster included of course.

But there were days when he really just should have stayed in bed, not bothered to get up and face the day. Like today, and how somehow, someone managed to hack the Watch Tower computer.

He knew of about two people that could do that, a third if you counted the Atom's shrinking abilities. He was one and Batman was the other. Somehow he highly doubted that it was _Batman_ that had done it.

So he wasn't sure just who had done it, but he had a vague idea of _how_ they did it. Some sort of mutating virus, undetectable by anyone else as it was constantly changing, constantly moving- they had gotten lucky, this time it had moved into the security system and set it off. If it had have moved into something like life support, they wouldn't have known what hit them until it was too late.

Their would-be saboteur was good, but he was _better_. His mother had always said it was good to have a healthy ego.

His hands flew over the keys as he tore up the mainframe, searching for the trace he was looking for. Whoever it was was good, but they couldn't be _that_ good. It just meant Ted had to be better. And better he would be, he'd placed his entire hero career on being better than the other guy, he wasn't about to let his albeit, _enormous_ intellect fail him now.

He grinned, letting out a whoop of excitement- he'd found something. A cyber trails as it were. It was just too bad that the room was empty and he had no one to share the excitement with. He'd have to celebrate with Booster later. He could think of a few _creative_ ideas for his partner in crime.

Alright, he leaned back; cracking his fingers before diving back in, it was just a simple case of following the bread crumbs now. There wasn't any place that the saboteur could hide from him and his computer.

"A new record." Ted muttered, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Next time I'll have to race Bats."

The computer beeped, pulling up a map of the Watch Towers various living quarters. A small square was highlighted near the centre of the map- his room- and then another one further off, in a more private area.

A sense of dread crept into his stomach as he realized where that was. The original seven founding members had their rooms in that section. And he knew exactly who had that specific room. Booster was never going to believe this. He wasn't sure he believed it himself, that one of the original seven members had planted a virus that could have killed them all.

* * *

Batman paused briefly as he entered the room, deciding not to mention the obvious tension in the group. It appeared that no one had taken the conversation well, however he had the sinking feeling that Clark may have over-reacted.

Bruce hid his surprise as he spotted Wally among the crowd, looking for all intents and purposes like he wanted nothing more than to take out his anger in a physical manor on the nearest leaguer. It appeared that he knew what they had all been trying to hide from him. The question was, how would Wally react to the fact that _he_ had not told him? For the time he would have to separate Batman and Bruce Wayne's emotions or he'd never get the job done. Flash was still in danger.

"There's something you all need to see." Bruce broke the tense silence, going straight to the monitor and pulling up the map that he had been looking at moments before.

"What is it?" Green Lantern stepped around the table, staring up at the map as though it may hold the answer to stop the rift that had appeared among the people present. Bruce highly doubted that that would be the case.

"It's a collection of tracking beacons spread across the earth." Batman explained, ignoring the looks he was receiving. He did not need to explain himself to anyone. The look he received when he glanced over at Wally had him rethinking the statement.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Superman stood his ground at the table, using the large piece of furniture as a barrier from the rest of the group. Batman watched as he mentally separated himself from where he was, arms crossed and frown upon his face. The man of steel appeared cold, his anger bubbling higher and higher, looking for an outlet. Batman knew what he was doing; he was blaming himself for Lightning's abduction; he was taking his anger out on the wrong people.

"You're not going to believe this." He tapped in a few keys and then stood back as the map zeroed in on Egypt. A single tracking device remained on the map, a name and location outlined next to it.

"That's…" Star Girls mouth opened and closed as she read the name. Clark finally joined the group next to the computer, reading the name quickly and then re-reading it as though he didn't quite believe what it said.

"That can't be right." John stated in disbelief.

"It is." Batman told him, not liking, but understanding the doubt. "I placed a tracker on Lightning when he first arrived. He didn't get taken back to the future," Bruce glanced at Clark, trying to judge his reaction. "He's still on Earth."

The caped mans face was a mask as he stared at the screen. Batman watched, waiting for a reaction. A hand fell on his shoulder, squeezing lightly; he was surprised to discover it was Flash. The other man kept his eyes firmly on the screen but his hand remained on Batman's shoulder. Reassuring him, perhaps? Sharing strength? He wasn't sure why. Batman didn't do well with relationships, but the touch was welcomed.

"Garth…" Clark didn't seem to realize he had spoken, shaking himself out of whatever trance he had been in. "This is where he is right now?" Bruce nodded; Superman seemed to come to a decision, turning from the screen. "Batman, J'onn, Booster and I will go down and check it out."

"Me?" Booster Gold asked confusion on his face as he joined the conversation. He had remained silent, a first for the hero, Bruce was sure; the hero from the future had tried to appear as unobtrusive as possible, as invisible as possible. It was a switch from the normal joker attitude. It appeared Booster Gold actually understood the severity of the situation.

"We may need your expertise." The hand dropped from Bruce's shoulder, its owner gone in a burst of wind, the warmth lingering.

* * *

"How'd it go? What did the big man say?" Courtney took a breath as she entered their temporary head quarters. It was essentially her room, which happened to be the biggest. "Was Supes really mad?"

She really didn't have the patience to deal with all the questions coming from their newest member. Firestorm seemed to catch on to her reluctance and exhaustion, falling silent.

Star Girl wasn't sure where all the other members were, the ones that had been called into the impromptu meeting with Superman had hightailed it back to their rooms, or the gym- working off anger at the impossible man. She had called an emergency meeting for whoever was able and that amounted to herself, Firestorm, Atom and Supergirl. Vigilante had dragged Shining Knight to the infirmary.

"The Flash knows." She told them wearily, falling backwards onto her couch and draping a hand over her eyes. She could feel the headache building.

"What?" Courtney had been mildly surprised when Kara had agreed that her cousin was being an idiot and decided to join their little protection detail. She briefly wondered if Supergirl had been in the meeting room, would Superman have listened to their side a little more.

"He knows. It looks like he knew from early on…no one told him." She whispered the last part, feeling the shame even though it hadn't just been her decision.

"Wow." Firestorm mumbled eyes downcast. She wasn't sure how old the other hero was, but there was some sort of _innocence_ around him that not many still held working in the League. She wondered how long it could last- she hoped he wouldn't lose it. Atom reached out and wrapped an arm around Firestorms shoulders and she knew there would be at least one person watching out for him.

She remembered her first opinion of the Flash and how playful, optimistic, he always seemed. The man back in the meeting room had been hard, cold, and serious- not the man she had first met. She sincerely hoped that it wasn't permanent.

"So what do we do now?" Supergirl asked, perching herself on the couch next to Courtney. There was no gloom on her features, she was determined, ready to go kick some ass if need be. If asked who her best friend was, Star Girl would not hesitate to say the blonde sitting next to her. She could feel Kara's determination rekindling her own.

"Now, we let the Flash know we have his back."

* * *

He'd been given half an hour to get ready for a mission he wasn't even sure why he was going on. There had to be people better off for the job than him, but hey- they were going to rescue a guy from the future, it made sense to get a guy from the future to help.

He may have been just a guy from the future, but it certainly wasn't his home anymore. Sappy as it sounded his home was on the Watch Tower- with Beetle.

"Booster!" Speaking of which…Michael slowed down slightly, allowing Ted to catch up, he still had ten minutes before he had to be down in the transporter room. He wouldn't have been given any time if Superman had had his way. He'd wanted to leave right away. Talk about your guy in love. Batman had had to talk him out of leaving immediately.

Which was fine with him, he'd had to go to his room to check on Skeets anyways. His robot friend had been essentially fried a little while ago- Booster had wanted to check and make sure that he was resting comfortably. He'd have to ask Ted to check in on Skeets while he was away.

"What's up?" He asked, frowning slightly when he noticed how pale Beetle was under his mask. "Are you alright?" Ted shook his head, bent over, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breath. It looked like he had just run a marathon, and Ted was in excellent shape, Michael would know. He was worried.

"What happened?" He tried again, reaching out a hand to grip Ted's bicep just in case he collapsed. Beetle seemed to regain his composure, taking a deep breath and straightening up, covering Boosters hand with his own.

"I figured it out." Booster didn't ask what _it_ was. Instead he glanced around, ensuring that the hall was mostly empty and pulled Ted off to the side. He'd known Beetle would be able to do it, if anyone could have it was him.

"And?" Booster prodded. The proud grin faded off Ted's face. Somehow he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You may not believe this."

"Try me."

"Wonder Woman." He was right he didn't like the answer. He didn't _believe _it. There was no way it could be the woman that he had spent years fantasizing about. She was one of the founding members, she was _perfect_. There was no way she could be the one who did this. Besides, he didn't think that he'd ever seen her near a computer. There was no way she was some secret computer genius.

"You're right, I don't believe it." Irritation flashed across Ted's face.

"The computer trail leads straight to her _room_. The rooms that no one else has access to." That didn't mean anything to Booster- they had people that could walk through walls on the Watch Tower. It could have been anyone of them. The chances of it being Wonder Woman? About as likely as him walking in on Batman making _cupcakes_.

"Then you made a mistake." This time hurt flashed through Beetles eyes, leaving Booster feeling slightly guilty about what he said, but it had to be the truth. Ted was human after all, he was liable to make mistakes every once in awhile.

"I didn't make a mistake. The trail leads straight to Wonder Woman." Ted hissed. Booster pasted on a reassuring smile as Captain Atom walked by, letting it slip as soon as he was gone. Ted was caught up in a theory; he'd thought they had worked past that part of their working relationship years ago. It didn't pay to get caught up in a theory, a bad one at that.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He reached out again, hand resting on Ted's shoulder. "We just have to keep looking for the real culprit."

"If you would stop idolizing Wonder Woman for a few seconds," Beetle shrugged the hand off his shoulder and took a step back. "Then you'd see that the pieces fit."

"No they don't." Michael snapped. "Wonder Woman is not that bad guy, she saves people, _remember?_" They stood there, glaring at each other. They didn't disagree often, but when they did, it was like a full out battle. Distantly, Michael wondered if Ted was just jealous.

"Jealous?" Ted snorted. Booster hadn't meant to say that out loud. "What on Earth would I be _jealous_ of?"

"Of Wonder Woman." Booster probably shouldn't have replied, but he was pissed off and Ted just wouldn't let his ridiculous theory drop. Beetle stood there for anther moment, just staring at him, opening and closing his mouth, searching for something to say. It looked like Booster had won the round.

"Fine." Ted said finally. "You go enjoy your _fantasies_ about Wonder Woman, and I'll get back to figuring why she would want to kill the Flash. How's that sound?" Then he turned and stormed off. Leaguers jumped out of the way of his wrath, giving Booster a wide berth as well when they walked by. Ted didn't look back once and Michael was left with a feeling that winning the round had come at a high cost.

* * *

The heat hit him suddenly, a stark contrast from the cool corridors of the Watch Tower. He carefully composed himself, masking his face of any discomfort. Next to him Booster Gold was fanning himself, appearing as…upset…as he had when he had arrived in the transport room moments before. Batman wasn't sure what had happened and wasn't sure he wanted to.

Superman and J'onn appeared unaffected by the heat and the blazing sun above. Clark had already begun scanning the area around them and the large pyramid a distance away. J'onn had gone silent, listening for anything that could help them.

Batman glanced around, taking in the sand and the hot, dry wind and realized with dismay that there would be no tracks and that he wouldn't be much help to the group at the moment.

"Anything?" Booster asked impatiently. Batman cast him a look, before turning back to the other two.

"Nothing here. We should split up." Clark muttered the last part more to himself than the others but Bruce heard it quite clearly. It would make sense to split up for the moment.

"Booster, go with J'onn." Batman turned, grabbing a hold of Superman's hands as he lifted into the air. They would cover more ground this way.

* * *

Wally groaned as his door chimed again, mentally yelling at whoever it was to go away. His head was killing him and he hadn't been sleeping properly recently. He was lucky he wore a mask or the dark smudges under his eyes would have been evident for everyone to see. Bruce certainly wouldn't have left him alone. At the moment, he could see it as such a bad thing. They hadn't had a chance to talk. Wally had gotten over his anger at Bruce about not telling him awhile ago- it was Clark's almighty attitude that bothered him.

The door chimed again and he was forced to get up and answer it, the person on the other side didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

"Princess?" Wonder Woman smiled at him, a slightly guilty look on her face. "What can I do for you?"

"I wished to come and apologize for earlier." She explained. Wally blinked in surprise; he hadn't really thought that much about any of them apologizing. He just wanted to catch whoever apparently had it out for him.

"Hey, it's okay." He stepped aside so she could enter his quarters. "I was madder about the way everyone was acting." She smiled at him again, relief palpable.

"Still, I would like to make it up to you. Perhaps a beer at O'Malleys?" Well, it was his favourite pub and he was going stir crazy. "My treat." He caved.

"Sounds great- I'll meet you in the transporter room in half an hour." Wally agreed. He watched her go, and then went to find something to wear. The pill bottle on his bedside table caught his eye; he'd need to get that refilled in the infirmary before he left as well.

He wondered briefly if Bruce would come looking for him later, but Wally dismissed the thought. Bruce was on a mission according to Shayera. Another mission he wasn't allowed on. An evening on Earth would do him well, some good beer, company of a friend- it was exactly what he needed after the week he'd been having.

* * *

Ted stormed through the halls, letting his feet carry him back towards his room. Booster really could be a jerk at times. He didn't believe Ted even when the evidence was overwhelming. He admitted that he wasn't sure how Wonder Woman could have created the virus, and it could have not been her, but it came from her room and Booster wouldn't even acknowledge that.

And to say that he was jealous? That wasn't fair. He had his moments where he was admittedly jealous of the Amazonian Princess, after all she was _perfect_. He didn't blame Booster for looking, but they had years of friendship behind them and their relationship was still new to both of them. Michael was a football player from the future who could probably get any girl he wanted.

Ted was used to looking out for himself, used to it being just him. He wasn't completely sure how to open up fully.

Some of the anger drained away leaving him feeling tired, more tired than he had been in a long time. When Booster got back they'd probably ignore the fight and everything would be back to normal, or as normal as it got around there.

Ted turned abruptly, heading down another corridor and away from his room. He'd do some more snooping- get to the bottom of this and either he would be right or Booster would be right. He sincerely hoped he was wrong.

It was late at night, the hall lights dimmed to give the appearance of night, even in space. He hurried on, pulling out a small data pad as he went and pulling up the schematics on the virus as he went.

He didn't see the person until it was too late and an icy cold blast hit him, tugging at him. It felt like his soul was being ripped out, long tendrils in his chest.

Ted gasped, unable to move, unable to breathe. His eyes connected with the shadow before him, as his attacker stepped forwards.

Confusion flitted across his mind, betrayal close behind, he tried to speak but no words would come out. Then the tendrils were ripped away and he fell, collapsed to the floor in a heap, darkness creeping in.

"_Why_?" He wasn't sure if he actually said it aloud, but it didn't matter because moments later he knew no more.

* * *

"We should have said more."

"It's Superman, what else could we have said?" Hawk glared at his brother, hating that he was right. Not many people were willing to stand up to the man of steel. It bothered him that the truth was that if Superman didn't want to listen to you, he didn't have to listen. Even Hank had to listen at times.

"I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing." He growled, half hoping his brother would tell him otherwise, just for the excuse to fight.

"I know." Don was ever the pacifist. "Neither will I, or Ollie or any of the others."

"Ollie?" Hank repeated, eye brows raised under his mask. The part of his brother's face that he could see turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Yeah, about that…"

"I already knew." Hank assured him. Don stared at him, disbelievingly. Probably wondering why he hadn't teased him mercilessly about it. As long as his brother was happy, then he didn't care. The second his brother got hurt though, that was another matter altogether. Don had to know about Vic, probably wondered why he had ended up with the world's most paranoid detective- Hank wasn't even sure. All he knew was that he had.

"Well then I was thinking…" Don trailed off again, stopping. Hank glanced at him alarmed in the sudden change. "Over there." He pointed down the dim hall to where one shadow seemed larger than the others. Hank had a sinking feeling he knew what it was.

They ran over, praying that it wasn't who they thought it was. Hank hesitated as Don kneeled down, rolling the person over. He stepped back, startled.

Blue Beetle lay before them, not a scratch on them, but skin unearthly pale in the light.

"Is he…?" Hawk asked, unable to finish the sentence. Don shook his head no, fingers pressed to the hero's neck.

"He's breathing. Pulse is weak. We need to get him to the infirmary." Hank nodded, scooping up the unconscious man at his brother's okay. He was light, too light. He liked this man, he made him laugh; he could feel the familiar anger surging up from within him. He'd find out who did this, but in the mean time they needed to move- fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, the panda's are breaking into DC hq now, but in the meantime, i still don't own...

A/N- ....okay, so it took a LOT longer than i thought it would for me to update but i finally got a kick in the pants and wrote more! Yay! Sorry for the wait! In this chapter, Kyle Rainer and Connor Hawke show up! (Cause I love them so much....) Plus we all know that Donna is secretely a slasher....

* * *

The infirmary, as large as it was, was quickly filling to its limit. He'd always been slightly in awe of the Watch Tower and its facilities, not that he would admit that to anyone, but now it was quickly becoming apparent as to why the infirmary was as large as it was. Even without the smaller, adjacent rooms, the main room with its rows of beds and beeping machines to monitor anything from a heart beat to psychic waves was easily larger than half of their own head quarters down on Earth.

Dick had never before had any wish to join the Justice League, but at the moment, its medical facilities were looking better and better. The Titans were rather good at getting bruised and bloodied.

"We have the worst timing." He glanced over at the man sitting on the bed next to him, scowl firmly in place. Dick just raised an eyebrow and went back to glancing around the room. There were a few leaguers with somewhat serious looking injuries; he was fine, just a scrape that may need stitches. He hadn't even wanted to bother anyone with it but he'd been threatened with torture if he tried to avoid the doctors.

"In hindsight surprising Ollie with a visit wasn't the best idea." Roy's scowl increased but this time it was directed solely at Dick.

"I figured that out myself." The red haired man sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "We could be out there helping them with whatever this thing is." He couldn't agree more. "How's the cut anyways?"

The cut, high up on his bicep was still sluggishly bleeding but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"I'm fine. How's your head?"

Roy prodded lightly at the large, swollen bump on his forehead, wincing slightly.

"I've had worse." They both had. The only reason they were sticking around in the infirmary and not out there trying to help was because Donna had threatened them with physical harm. Donna, who was currently out searching for Wonder Woman and wasn't likely to drop in on them anytime soon.

"Want to get out of here?" Dick grinned, matching Roy's smirk.

"Oh yeah."

Donna had literally dragged them to the infirmary, but she wasn't there to keep them there. They were better off seeing if they could offer any assistance.

"Get out of my way!" Dick stepped out of the way before they could make it to the door, pulling Roy with him as the large form of Hawk barged into the room. The crowd parted for him and the person held tightly in his arms. For a moment he was convinced it was Dove, but then the other hero came jogging in after his brother.

"Doc!" Hank called out. One of the doctors separated from the crowd, at the hero's side in an instant, directing them over to an open bed, the one that he and Roy had just vacated.

"What happened?" Dick moved closer as the doctor began to work.

"We found him in the hall- he won't wake up." Dove hovered anxiously over the bed side, hands gripping the rails.

He stopped feet from the bed, felt Roy's hand on his shoulder and finally spotted whoever was lying in there.

Blue Beetle- he was pale with dark circles around his eyes. His skin appeared almost translucent and he wasn't moving. The shallow rise and fall of his chest was the only indication of life in the hero.

Dick only knew him from around the Tower, had never been fully introduced, but if you were a hero, a connection tended to develop between you and the rest of the hero community. Even Batman couldn't escape it.

There were no marks on the unconscious man, no signs of what could have done the damage.

Something wasn't right on the Watch Tower and Dick was going to find out what it was.

* * *

The hot, dry air was something that could not be successfully ignored. He was off his game- that was the only logical reason why with each bit of space they covered, his temperature would rise and his skin would become slicker with sweat underneath his protective body armor.

The sun was high in the sky above them, a testament to how long they had been traveling across the desert, vainly trying to get a lock on Lightning's tracer. Something was blocking it and it was driving Bruce crazy that whatever it was, was giving off false readings all over the place.

He was anxious, though it wouldn't show. To the world outside he was cool and collected but his mind was a whirlwind of possibilities. He was worried about being away from the Watch Tower for so long. Wally was fully capable of taking care of himself, but he had been under the weather recently with a cold, for the first time in years and complaining of nightmares.

The nights that Bruce did spend with Wally were generally restless for the both of them as Wally struggled against an unseen intruder and Bruce tried, hopelessly, to calm his lover. The mornings after the nightmares always left the red haired man drained, slow, lethargic; it had him worried.

He would feel a lot better once he was back on the tower and with Wally.

Above him Clark adjusted his grip on his hands, more for Batman's comfort that anything else and glanced down at Bruce. There was a perpetual frown on the man of steels face, one that had not disappeared since they had arrived in the desert. Worry lines pinched the corners of his dark eyes as even as he looked down at Bruce, he continued to scan the surrounding area.

"Anything?" Clark asked, hopefully- as though Bruce wouldn't tell him the second he found something.

"Nothing." Batman slipped one of his hands out of Clarks grasp and pulled the scanner out of his belt. A faint red light could be seen on the screen, but the screen itself was distorted; there was simply no way to pinpoint the exact location and the desert was a large place.

"He's here somewhere." Superman murmured to himself, eyes going back to the distant horizon. "I'll find him."

He didn't doubt that Clark would not stop looking until he found Garth Ranz, what he was worried about was what condition the missing man would be found in.

His comm. Link crackled loudly in his ear as a worried voice filtered through to him.

"Batman, Superman?"

"We're here." Clark answered his own link, reluctantly pausing their search to lower Bruce down to the ground. Seconds later they were standing side by side on the hot sun.

"What is it?" Batman growled, the tension radiating off his friend beginning to get to him a little.

"There's been some sort of attack." Bruce froze. His stomach sank and his heart hammered painfully in his chest, so loud that he was certain that even if Clark hadn't had super hearing, he would have heard it anyways.

An attack- on the Watch Tower. The tower was not impregnable, that had been proven in the past, however with the extra guard and every hero up there alert to possible dangers it had seemed that perhaps it would have been the safest place possible.

He couldn't ask- not with the possibility that it could be…he needed to know.

"Who?" Clark beat him to the question, calming gaze meeting his, but all Bruce could think was _WallyWallyWally_.

"Blue Beetle." Oh god- the relief that traveled through him was so intense that he could feel his knees fight to buckle beneath him. He should have been better trained against allowing those emotions to get the better of him.

But Ted… he'd worked closely with Blue Beetle for years, had watched the man escape death time and time again. He'd been there as the man finally began to grow up, began to fight crime to help people and without the slightest interest in the fame, unlike his still maturing partner in crime…

Booster. Someone needed to tell Booster Gold.

"Is he still alive?" Clark asked next to him.

"Looks like a coma." Bruce closed his eyes briefly. The man was his friend, surprising as it sounded.

"Has anyone alerted Booster Gold yet?" He asked gruffly. Ted Kord had fallen into numerous comas over the year, each one slightly scarier than the last and through it all Booster Gold had been the one that refused to leave his bedside, the one who had talked to Blue Beetle into the early hours of the morning even though he never talked back.

He'd watched them fall in love, pine away and finally realize it, with a series of near death experiences in between. If there was anyone that needed to be up there in the infirmary with Blue Beetle, it was the mans best friend.

"Not yet," there was a slight hesitation like the leaguer had realized their mistake. "We're doing that right now."

Bruce exchanged a glance with Clark; the last he had heard, Ted had been looking into what had appeared to be a virus in the Watch Towers mainframe and whoever had caused it. The attack on Blue Beetle and what he had been investigating had to be connected, it was too much of a coincidence.

"Has anyone looked in on the Flash recently?" Bruce asked before the conversation could be dropped. At this point he didn't care if he came off as over protective, he needed to know that Wally was safe.

"Oh yeah," the voice on the other end took a more confident note. "He went down to Earth a little while ago with Wonder Woman."

Bruce frowned, startled. Wally had left the Watch Tower? They had had a talk, he had promised to stay where the others could keep an eye on him, to stay safe. Why would he go down to Earth?

"Diana's with him." Clark tried to reassure him. It didn't work, he had that feeling, the one that told him he was missing something important; the one that told him someone he…loved…was in trouble.

Lightning was still missing though and Diana was with Wally; if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that she would never let harm come to someone she considered a friend.

The comm. Link cut off abruptly, apparently taking their silence as the end of the conversation and returning to their duties.

"Booster isn't going to take this well." Bruce commented idly. He wasn't taking the news well either.

"We need to find this guy." Clark's hands had formed into fists that could easily crush steel; furious, dark eyes staring off at a point in the distance.

Batman's scanner chose that moment to beep cheerfully at him from where he still held it in his hand.

It took him a moment to react; confusion warring with suspicion as his eyes quickly scanned the screen before him that was suddenly working again.

"What is it?" Superman asked, peering over his shoulder an instant later.

"It's working again." Bruce turned the device over, searching for some sign that the only reason it hadn't been working was because something had been lose. He knew that wasn't the case though, he had checked it thoroughly himself.

"What?" Clark reached out, trying to grab the scanner from his hands but Bruce slipped swiftly out of the way before he could. "Where is he?"

Something didn't sit right with him. The scanner had been useless minutes before, what could have possibly changed while they had been standing there.

"Bruce," Clark stepped forwards, voice low in warning and about as close to threatening as he had ever seen the man towards a friend. "Where is Garth?"

"Two miles east, underground." He relented, not out of fear- never out of fear of his friend, but because of the desperation he could see in the mans face and knew what it felt like.

"Thank you." The words were whispered and the man of steel was up and in the air, gone in an instant. Clark was gone before Bruce could warn him of his fears; before he could warn him about the obvious trap he was flying into.

Part of him knew that Clark was aware of this already and just didn't care.

"Watch Tower," Bruce activated his comm. Link again. "One to beam up."

* * *

"There were absolutely no redeeming qualities to that movie."

Kyle grinned and bumped his shoulder against the man next to him. The man in question bumped his shoulder back but didn't say anything further as they continued down the street.

It was late in the evening, with few people still out, bustling up and down the street. The street lights were on, lighting the way for them, as if the cars driving by didn't do that enough as it was. He loved living in the city, but even though he spent months at a time up there, it was still nice to get away and see the stars every once in awhile. He had the man next to him to thank for reminding him of that.

"Connor," Kyle began, tone taking on a slightly exasperated note. "Do you even realize how many movies we have to catch you up on? Living with a bunch of monks for years did nothing for the movie buff that we all know is inside of you just waiting to burst out."

Connor glared at him, but he easily spotted the teasing light in his eyes.

"You have forced me into four movies in the past two days; the first three I could stand but this one," The blonde shook his head at a loss for words. "Was an insult to anything cinematic."

"That's the beauty of it, Connor." Kyle slung his arm over his friend's shoulders, enjoying for the moment, the contact. "It's so bad, it's _good_. Besides, it was the best way to relax. It certainly took my mind off _this_ for awhile." He wiggled the finger that held his Green Lantern ring. He loved being a Green Lantern, he'd never say otherwise, but it was nice to just be Kyle Rainer every once in awhile. Besides, he was on vacation, on Earth. He rarely got to see Connor, mostly because John Stewart was stationed on Earth and their bosses liked to have the rest of them spread out around the galaxy. When he was on Earth, he made sure to glue himself to Connor's side every chance that he got. For the most part, Connor seemed to enjoy his company; except, apparently when he was dragged out to bad movies.

"I can think of other ways to take your mind off that." Kyle did a double take. That sounded exactly like flirting. But it was a proven fact that Connor didn't know _how_ to flirt and flirt with Kyle of all things. The look that Connor gave him held a hint of awkwardness and nervousness but was easily covered up by the hooded eyes. Kyle felt the look all the way to his toes. It was a great feeling- but he was fairly certain that the next time he was on Earth he'd need to tell Donna off for teaching his completely innocent (sort of) friend how to hit on someone. Then he'd thank her.

Kyle grinned, tugging Connor closer to him, pleased that he apparently had permission to pull Connor as close as he wanted.

"I think I need to have a talk with D-"

"Wally West." Connor cut him off abruptly.

"Actually I was going to talk to Donna," Kyle shot him an odd look. "I'm pretty sure Wally hasn't been teaching you these things." Bat's would probably kill him if he were. No- he'd probably decide to kill Kyle instead, even if it wasn't his fault.

"No," Connor shook his head, pointing across the road to a small pub. "I mean, there's Wally West."

Kyle peered past the bright head lights. Huh, Connor was right; not that he'd ever doubt the man's amazing eye sight.

"What's Wally doing here?" Connor asked, frowning.

"Maybe he's getting a drink." The red haired man may have been legally old enough but Kyle wasn't convinced about his maturity.

"Ollie told me that Batman had him staying up on the Tower." Oh, well that was odd then.

"Why does Batman have him staying up on the Tower?" Kyle asked, curiosity piqued now.

"He's worried about him; he apparently won't let Wally out of his sight." This was news to him. The last time he'd been up to the tower, which come to think about it, had been quite some time ago, the two men had barely acknowledged each other. "Someone is apparently trying to kill the Flash."

"When isn't someone trying to kill us?" He joked, but it fell flat. The look that Connor sent him told him just how serious it was. It also told him that Connor was going to worry over it until Kyle did something. "Look, would it help if we went and checked up on him?"

The beaming smile the blonde man sent him was completely worth the fact that, if only for a little while, he would have to share Connor with someone else. The hand that slipped into his own as they crossed the street helped too.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" He hadn't seen the infirmary so crowded in months. Heroes and personnel alike were scattered throughout the large room, varying degrees of injury about them.

Booster didn't spare them a second glance.

He only had eyes for the man lying in the bed across the room; skin the colour of the sheets he laid on and so unnaturally still. Ted had never been able to remain still for long.

He didn't think it was possible but the sick feeling in his stomach dropped away, leaving nothing but a chilling feeling of numbness.

"No." Up until this moment he'd been able to deny it, deny what they'd told him. He'd been able to pretend that it was some twisted joke someone had thought up, or that they'd gotten it wrong- that it was someone else lying there.

But if there was one thing he knew, it was Ted. There was no doubt that it was Beetle in the bed.

The crowd gathered around his lover parted as they spotted him but he barely noticed them as he stumbled his way over, his legs no longer working the way he wanted them to.

"Beetle?" His hands shook as he reached out and gently touched the still masked face. The other mans skin was cool to the touch and for a moment he was convinced that it was his worst nightmare come true- that he had been too late and Ted was gone because of it. But the heart monitor next to the bed continued to beep steadily, proving to him that for the moment at least, Ted was still there.

"Booster." He flinched but didn't look up at the hero that had joined them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see most of the bystanders leaving, moving away until only a few of them remained.

He reached out, slipping the limp hand into his own and gripped it, trying to will some warmth back into his friend.

"It's too much of a coincidence to have been anyone other than the person who broke into the Watch Tower." Batman was right of course, but admitting that meant that it was his fault. He couldn't do it- he couldn't have done this to Ted.

"He thought he had figured out who it was." And of course had told Booster first. He'd ignored him, had told him that his idea was brought on by _jealousy_. They'd had a fight right before he'd left. What if the last words he ever said to Ted were out of spite and anger?

"I didn't listen to him, I didn't _believe _him." He fought back the hysterical laughter and the stinging in his eyes. He swallowed heavily, unable to tear his gaze away from the still form of the man he loved. "Like he's ever wrong."

"Who did Blue Beetle think was behind it?" Batman pressed and Booster finally pulled his gaze away. The dark hero gazed levelly back at him; Nightwing and Arsenal remained at the foot of the bed, flanked by Black Canary.

They were looking to him for the answers, he realized. They cared about Ted too- wanted to find the person that did this almost as much as he did. If anyone was going to help him put together the pieces, it would be the people before him.

He had to find out who did this; when he did they wouldn't be walking away from it.

"He traced a virus," Booster pulled the fragments of memory up and tried to forget the fight that surrounded the information. "It led back to one of the leaguers rooms."

"It was an inside job?" Nightwing's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Did he give you a name?" It still sounded silly to him but in light of what had happened, what other choices did they have? But the villains were supposed to announce themselves with stupid plans and long monologues; they weren't supposed to pretend to be your friend for years only to stab you in the back.

"Wonder Woman."

Arsenal scoffed, matching looks of disbelief on his and Black Canary's faces. Nightwing and Batman exchanged a look, something traveling between the two that he figured only Question would be able to follow. And maybe Ted.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked finally, hand already reaching up to his comm. Link. Booster nodded; he was positive, it had been the cause of their fight, he wouldn't be forgetting it any time soon.

"I need a location on the Flash." He spoke quickly, a concerned frown making its way across his face in an unusual show of emotion. "Have you tried any other frequencies?" The man made an irritated noise and dropped his hand from his comm. Something was wrong, that much was clear on the detectives face.

"What is it?" Black Canary asked, but it appeared that she already had an inkling of an idea.

"They are unable to locate the Flash."

Booster sunk down onto the edge of the bed, one hand remaining tangled with Ted's, the other landing on the muscled thigh under the blankets as he tried to anchor himself.

"How is that possible?"

"Something is blocking his signal." Batman looked pale; looked sick to his stomach. Booster wasn't used to the amount of emotion on the man's face.

"He's on Earth?" Arsenal asked, not completely sure where the conversation was going. Nightwing may have been in the dark as Arsenal but he was taking in the information faster.

"With Wonder Woman." Batman clarified the reason for his sickly pallor suddenly understandable.

"You can't possibly think the princess is behind all the stuff that's been going on up here." Arsenal gave them a look that clearly showed how crazy he thought they all were. Nightwing calmly stepped between Arsenal and Batman before the dark knight could show him exactly how serious he really was.

"We're not saying anything yet." The man soothed in a way that Booster would never have been capable of. "We need to get to the command tower and find out where Flash's last known whereabouts is."

Batman nodded in agreement, across the room in a second and gone just as quickly. Booster watched him go, torn between finding whoever did this and remaining with the unconscious man. Nightwing and Arsenal filed out behind the detective without a backwards glance.

"Stay with him."

He glanced over, startled, at Black Canary. She stared levelly at him, reading his thoughts clearly.

"Watch over him, make sure no one hurts him further." Her eyes darted down to the man in the bed, too still for either of their liking. "And when we find whoever did this," She quirked a cold smile. "I'll save you a piece."

Nothing in the world was going to move him from Ted's side.

* * *

Wally's eyes were drooping closed with an alarming rate. Already his head was propped up in his hands as he fought to stay awake and apart of the conversation. At the moment though he couldn't for the life of him remember what they had been talking about. Between the cold that he just couldn't shake and the nightmares that kept him up at night he was lucky to be getting a few hours of sleep. When he did manage to sleep, he woke feeling no more rested than before. Often, he felt worse off.

"Wally?"

He blinked, forcing his eyes to focus on the woman sitting with him.

"Yeah?" He offered Wonder Woman a charming smile and hoped that she wouldn't comment on the state he was in. He got enough of it from Bruce up on the Watch Tower. And now he was back to feeling guilty about not telling the other man where he was.

"Are you feeling well?"

Maybe he could just pop out and make a quick call to the Watch Tower, just to let the other man know where he was. No- he'd probably be ordered back to bed under pain of death or something.

"Just got a little cold." He shrugged it off and took a quick swig of his drink- ginger ale, no beer for him at the moment. He was fairly certain that Wonder Woman would never speak to him again if he up chucked on her.

"We may return to the tower if you wish."

"No way," He shook his head, instantly regretting the motion. "I'm in civilian clothes for the first time in a week and without anyone hovering over me- I'm going to enjoy the freedom."

She gave him a smile, full of pearly white teeth and held up her own drink- something he couldn't even pronounce- in a toast.

"To a night on Earth, then."

Their glasses clinked in the fairly empty pub. It looked like most people didn't go drinking in the middle of the week and so late at night. The pub's few customers were scattered around, minding their own business and completely ignoring the two friends. It was a nice feeling to be able to go somewhere and not be stared at. He couldn't wait until the present crisis had blown over.

Diana drained her drink and then set it down on the table with what was probably more force than strictly necessary.

"I have a surprise for you." She announced, standing.

"A surprise?" He echoed. Surprises were great- especially surprise parties. He was still trying to figure out how to throw a surprise party for Bruce but he figured that if he ever did manage it, half the guests would probably end up in the hospital and he'd probably receive the silent treatment for like, forever.

"For your first night of freedom." Wally shrugged and climbed to his feet, he could go back to the Watch Tower in a bit, he could feel sick tomorrow- tonight was his night of freedom!

With a nod from the bar tender, Diana led the way through the pub and out back to another room. It was sparsely furnished with a couch and a desk.

"Alright, where's my surprise?" Wally scanned the room eagerly, leaning over to check behind the door just to see if it was hiding there.

Diana gestured back at the couch and Wally was startled to see, where there had previously been no one, a elderly man, his hair the same shade of grey as his clothes.

"Uh, cool trick?" He asked uncertainly, glancing between the man and Diana. Something was off about the small man. The wicked grin on his wrinkled face was near the top of his list.

"Wallace West." The man spoke; a shiver ran down his spine, spreading out through his finger tips and toes. It paralyzed him. "I have been waiting a very long time to get you alone."

"Diana?" Wally asked, beginning to feel panicked.

"Grey Man." His friend murmured, going to stand next to the man. Her eyes were suspiciously blank when she looked back at him. He was in trouble.

Wally tried to reach for his communicator, tried to run, but he couldn't move. Bat's- Bruce, he should have listened, should have stayed on the tower. It couldn't end like this- he wouldn't let it end like this, he wouldn't leave Bruce alone.

And then he felt no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- well, I think I updated a little faster, but I can't actually be sure. Anywho- it looks like there's only one or two chapters of Tempest left! And the bad guy(s) are revealed! Ted really does end up in a lot of coma's though...enjoy!

* * *

Garth wasn't sure how long he had been laying there.

The ground was cold and hard beneath his back as he stared up into the darkness. He'd been trying to make out where he was, trying to find something that would help him get out of there.

He'd managed to shift his bound hands in front of him, something that had taken a lot of time and seemed pointless when he couldn't even use his powers but it was better to be prepared for whatever. It was better to be prepared just in case whoever brought him there came back.

He'd known that it hadn't been Saturn Girl and Timber Wolf that had come through the portal, he was a lot of things, desperate to change the timeline being one of them, but he wasn't crazy.

Another hour down there and he'd be close though.

There was no sound, no light; it was like everything was being sucked out of the room- positive energy included. He could feel depression and desperation sinking their claws into him as more time passed and rescue didn't arrive.

The air was already stale and he could feel it thinning. There was no fresh air traveling into the room and he was using up whatever air was left. Panic would only use up what remained faster so he'd taken to steady, even breathes and tried to think his way out. Brainy was always better at planning though.

Clark would be there soon- he was sure of it. Even if the other man had believed the imposters he'd still come looking for Garth. He was betting his life on it.

But what if the worst happened while he was trapped, surrounded by stone? What if rescue didn't have time to get to him?

He felt dizzy, sick and wasn't sure if it was a side effect of the power suppressor he'd been given or something else. Something given to him between being knocked out on the Watch Tower and waking up in the dark.

Clark hadn't even tried to stop them.

No- he shook his head, biting his lip hard- he wasn't going to think about that. It wouldn't help him escape and right now he needed the hope that someone would come find him because it didn't look like he was getting out of there on his own.

But the nagging thought that everyone could think he was back in the future wouldn't leave him alone.

He wasn't in the future. He knew that much. Time travel tended to leave a heavy feeling in his stomach and he was positive he hadn't been unconscious long enough for that feeling to disappear.

The imposters had had the same time portal as he had but he was sure it was all smoke and mirrors.

He just needed to wait.

The air was getting thinner.

He'd really screwed up this time. Garth rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, tired of staring blankly ahead. He'd been sent back to save the time line and look at all the good he'd done. The Flash was still in danger and he was trapped who knew where.

Clark- he needed Clark to find him.

The silence exploded in a burst of noise.

Garth flung himself to the side as chunks of stone and dirt rained down with the sound of another explosion. The world shook and dust filled the air, choking him. He pulled his legs closer to his body, curling up, making himself as small as possible, pressed close to the wall as his tomb fell apart around him.

The noise thudded loudly in his ears, painful compared to the silence. Rocks tumbled down, striking the floor, hitting his back as he tried to protect his head and neck.

Garth drew in a panicked breath and choked on the dust and dirt; it filled his lungs and try as he might he couldn't draw in another breath.

Something burst through the roof over head. It burned his eyes as he clenched them tight against the pain.

Sunlight. It was sunlight.

He let out a hacking cough, forcing his aching limbs to move as he half crawled towards the light. He didn't care that the enemy could be on the other side of the stone and the rapidly growing hole; he just knew he needed to get there. There was sunlight, and there would be air.

A rock glanced off his shoulder, tearing through the fabric of his costume and hitting flesh but he ignored it, trying, unsuccessfully to climb to his feet. The light was so close.

With a roar the stone wall he was facing as ripped away and suddenly the room was bathed in light. It chased away the shadows, burned his eyes but he could feel the air on his face.

Garth let out a sob of relief, letting his head fall down against the cool stone. He could rest for a moment. He shut his eyes tightly and just breathed, trying to clear his lungs and his head.

"Garth!" Something grabbed him and he flinched away from the contact. This was it- he couldn't use his powers, was bound and vulnerable and they'd come back to finish the job. "Come on, open your eyes."

No- he knew that voice.

He tried to open his eyes but the light still hurt. He squinted up at the other person as he was shifted until he was resting with his head pillowed in the other man's lap.

Garth tried to speak but it came out as a dry rasp.

"Hold still, I'll untie your hands." The other man soothed. There was a flair of light and then the ropes that bound his hands were gone.

"Clark." He tried speaking again.

"Yeah," Clark reached out and brushed some of the dirt from his face. "I'm here."

Where was here, he wanted to ask. How did he find him?

"What took you so long?" He rasped. Clark's eyes widened then a small smile broke out at Garth's attempt at a smirk.

"You've always been hard to track down."

Garth grinned, even as he broke down into another hacking cough. Strong hands helped him sit up, propped up against an equally strong chest. He sighed, sinking into the warmth and just allowing himself to be held.

Clark was shaking he realized with a start. He could feel the tremors racing through the world's greatest hero and the warm tears on his skin. It was just as surprising to realize that he was doing no better. So he turned his head, burying his face in Clark's shoulder and just held on.

* * *

"He did come in here, didn't he?" Kyle peered around the pub as though the person they were looking for could have been hiding from them.

"Yes." He was positive that he had seen Wally enter the pub. However the pub was deserted save for a handful of customers and the bar tender, a large older man who was eyeing them from behind the counter.

"So, where'd he go?"

That was the question. There was the possibility that Wally could have ducked into the washrooms or even through a door at the back of the pub.

Connor and Kyle had stopped to report into the league, just on the off chance that something was wrong. Ollie had mentioned to him before that the Flash wasn't allowed off the Watch Tower at the moment, for his own safety.

They'd been told that Wally had transported down with Wonder Woman and while Kyle had been content to take that at face value, something wasn't sitting right with Connor. So, only a few minutes later they had ducked across the street and into the pub, to at least greet their friend, only Wally wasn't there anymore.

"Well, he is the fastest man alive." Kyle continued, turning his attention out the window on the off chance that Wally might have been walking down the street. His friend was anxious to get back to their night off; Connor couldn't blame him, he was too.

He'd been preparing for weeks for Kyle's return from space; he'd even approached Donna for help. He liked Kyle, liked him a lot. However living as a monk for years had left him very little experience with anything. He hadn't really been sure how to go about flirting with Kyle, hence asking Donna for help. Which she had enjoyed teasing him about.

But he couldn't just enjoy his night now. Every instinct he had was telling him that something was wrong.

The bar tender was still watching them, cleaning the same glass he had been cleaning since they walked in. And seeing as they were not in their costumes, and the diversity of the few customers in the pub, he could see no reason for the surveillance.

Connor pasted on his best smile and walked up to the bar, leaving Kyle by the door, confused.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you've seen our friend?"

The bar tender just continued to clean the glass, staring at him. The man didn't even blink.

"He's about my height, but has red hair?" Connor continued. The bar tender didn't show any sign of having heard him, just continued to stare at him.

"Connor?" Kyle called to him. Kyle was waving his hand in front of one of the patron's faces but the woman just continued to stare at Kyle.

"Alright, I'm just going to look around then." Connor slowly turned from the bar and with a glance around headed straight for the back room.

His quick reflexes saved him as he ducked and the glass crashed into the wall right where his head had been.

"Connor!"

He didn't have time to spare his friend a glance as the bar tender lunged over the bar and at him. Connor used the other mans weight against him and flipped him onto one of the tables. The table crashed to the ground and the bar tender grunted but didn't move.

Connor stumbled, clutching his chest. It hurt. Like something had been ripped out of him.

The room was lit up in a green glow and suddenly Kyle was back in his Green Lantern costume again. He cast a green bubble around the remaining patrons as they tried to attack.

"You okay?" Kyle cast him a quick, concerned glance over. He was unnaturally cold and his chest was aching like there was a physical wound but he was alright for the moment. He did wish he had his Green Arrow costume though.

"Yes." He was about to ask what they should do with the people in the bar when suddenly they were passing through the green energy of Kyle's ring and headed straight for them.

"No way!" Kyle ducked as one lunged at him. "There is no way they could have been able to do that!"

He'd never seen anything like it. The Green Lantern ring was impressive, not much could stand up to it, something was very, very wrong. It was too much of a coincidence not to have something to do with the Flash.

"Call the league!" He shouted, grabbing a pool cue. It hurt to touch the people so he would have to improvise without his bow and arrows nearby.

He had his suspicions that whatever was doing this was in the backroom.

* * *

Booster rubbed tired eyes and then stretched his arms high above his head, feeling each vertebra shift and then realign. The Watch Tower infirmary may have been advanced but they were still stuck using the same old plastic chairs. The plastic chairs that even his century had; they would mold to you and break your back at the same time. Whoever had invented them had probably come to the conclusion that while next to a hospital bed you weren't allowed to be comfortable.

He'd spend the rest of his life in the uncomfortable, plastic chair if Ted would just wake up.

The infirmary was clearing out, all of the minor cases being treated quickly and efficiently. There were a few more major cases but nothing compared to the state that Ted was in.

There were people with burns and breaks and bleeding profusely, but Ted was the worst. Ted was the only one who wouldn't wake up.

The Atom and one of the new recruits- Firestorm had wandered in a little while ago and the Atom and the doctor were conferring in hushed tones a little ways away. Booster had given up on trying to listen to them a while ago. It wasn't likely that he'd understand what they were talking about anyways.

Ted had an unhealthy habit of falling into comas. Unhealthy for Ted, but also unhealthy for Booster. He swore he was getting grey hairs from it all.

Firestorm was sitting on another plastic chair at the base of the bed, staring blankly ahead. He was pretty sure the kid wasn't new to the whole 'superhero business', but first week up on the Watch Tower it must have seemed like a lot. His first week on the Watch Tower he'd had to avert an apocalypse. Ted and Bea had been there afterwards with the original Star Wars films.

"There's no logical reason as to why he won't wake up." Atom announced as he rejoined them. The doctor left, probably to see to another patient. "He's as healthy as ever, aside from the damage left over from his first heart attack," He'd thought Ted had been lying about having heart problems. "But there's nothing that could have caused this."

This being the coma. He should have just listened to Ted and now no one could get a hold of Wonder Woman.

"There has to be something we're missing." The Atom continued, but his voice was more subdued. Booster didn't say anything.

"We could try Doctor Fate." It did look like it had something to do with magic. He was really learning to hate magic.

The doctor returned pushing a small cart with him. It held a variety of syringes. It looked like they were going to start on the tests. He couldn't watch- he hated needles, hated them even more when they were being used on Ted.

Instead he reached out and grasped Ted's hand again and then closed his eyes and tilted his head back. If they were going to test Ted he was going to be there, even if he was asleep. It looked like it might take awhile.

"Isn't it kind of soon for that?" The Atom asked from across the bed. There was a slight pause as Booster waited for the doctors reassuring reply. None came.

"Hey!" He jolted out of his seat as the Atom cried out, in time to see the other hero knock the doctor to the floor and away from the hospital bed.

"What's going on?" Booster demanded, placing himself on the other side of Ted's bed and in the way of anyone that wanted near him.

"He was about to inject Blue Beetle with this." Atom grabbed the syringe from the floor, never taking his eyes off the doctor that was climbing to his feet. Booster couldn't see anything wrong with the syringe, aside from the fact that its contents had been emptied somewhere.

"It's empty." He pointed out.

"It's full of _air._" Atom scowled at the doctor but the man made no move to approach the bed again. "He was going to inject air bubbles directly into Beetle's bloodstream."

Even Booster knew what that meant. He saw red.

"You tried to kill him?" The doctor didn't say anything, just stared at them, a blank look on his face. "Are you the one trying to kill the Flash too?" If it was this man and not Wonder Woman then Ted would have been wrong but he liked this alternative more.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Atom demanded.

Booster felt the change in the air around them just in time to get his shield up and covering himself, Atom and the hospital bed before they were hit.

A massive wall of energy hit them; it was hot, so hot and he could feel his shield faltering.

"Ronnie?" Atom stared in disbelief at the person behind the attack. Firestorm stared back at them with the same blank look that the doctor was directing at them.

Any heroes remaining in the infirmary were either watching with dawning horror or leaping to action. Firestorms attack spread, directed not only at them but at the few other heroes in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Ice, who had been getting stitches, turn and freeze the closest heroes to her. Her face was equally as blank.

"Ronnie!" Atom shouted, as close to the edge of the shield as Booster would let him. "Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"What's going on?" Booster demanded. Half the room was being turned to ice, the other half all but melting and he couldn't drop his shield and help without Ted being hurt.

"There has to be something controlling them."

He didn't know Firestorm but he knew Ice and the Atom was right. Something had to be controlling them.

But that left room for the question, where was everyone else? There was a full out battle in the infirmary- the alarms should have been going off. Back up should have been on the way. But instead it remained himself and Atom protecting Ted while a handful of other heroes fought Firestorm, Ice and the doctor who was now armed with syringes.

No alarms went off, no doors were sealed and no backup came rushing to the rescue.

What had happened to the league?

* * *

Courtney knew she hadn't been asked there, knew they thought she was in the way but she held her ground. The dark hero barely glared at her as he swept past, cape billowing and making him seem supernatural.

The transporter room was as full as she had ever seen it. Heroes from all over the Tower, all over the world, had gathered, all waiting for the chance to help.

Superman's absence was noticeable.

In fact- she craned her neck; looking around the room- Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were missing as well. The Flash's absence was the reason they had all gathered.

Star Girl planted herself firmly on one of the teleport pads and refused to move. They were going to have a fight on their hands if they didn't include her as part of the group. To her surprise though, Batman gave her a curt nod and didn't tell her to move.

She returned the nod, determined and gripped her staff tighter.

Nightwing and Arsenal disappeared in a burst of light, the first to be sent down. Batman, Black Canary and Shining Knight stepped up next, disappearing.

Up at the console, Captain Atom paused as Vigilante, Super Girl and she got ready to beam down.

"We've got a distress call!" He called out suddenly. Courtney froze, waiting as the distorted sounds of the call came through the speakers in the room.

"_Green Lantern-requiring assistan-repeat need-Flash-"_

It was the other Green Lantern, she recognized his voice. They'd found the Flash.

"Send us down!" Star Girl shouted up to Captain Atom, tensing. The Flash was in trouble- there was finally someone for them to fight.

"_We need help in the infirmary!"_ The entire room started at Booster Gold's voice traveling through the speakers. _"We need help now!"_

This was bad- this was very bad. They were under attack.

There was a loud bang and then Huntress crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. Vigilante stood over her, both guns drawn.

Heroes rushes forwards to deal with the new threat- a man that was one of them- only to be stopped by Hawkgirls mace and Aqua man's strength.

What was going on? Star Girl froze as hero turned against hero. This wasn't supposed to happen, this couldn't be happening! They were heroes- all of them! Across the room Hawk had the fingers of one hand wrapped in a steel grip around the Questions throat and the other around Doves.

What were they doing? Why were they hurting the others?

Supergirl took to the air, eyes glowing red and the console where Captain Atom was typing furiously exploded. The transporter was down.

Courtney gripped her staff and dodged between the fighting leaguers, terrified by the blank look all the attackers wore. It was like their minds weren't even there.

She ducked as a fist was swung at her, one that would have probably taken off her head.

"Stop!" She shouted, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Star Girl?"

Courtney unclenched her eyes and met the confused look of another hero. Power Girl's next punch went right over her head, knocking Green Arrow across the room and breaking his bow.

"We have to get down to Earth and warn the others!" She shouted to be heard above the noise of the fighting. Power Girl nodded, eyes darting around, searching for someone in the crowd. Then, without a backwards glance she walked right into the middle of the fray, clearing a path in her wake.

Courtney kept close, using her staff when one of the others got too close. They stopped abruptly and she found herself shoved at another leaguer.

"We need to get Star Girl down to Batman."

Zatanna muttered something under her breath and Fire froze in place.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride." Star Girl nodded, steeling herself for whatever came next. "Alright. _Tropelet!_"

The world disappeared and reappeared around her in a flash of light. The sudden silence was deafening.

"Star Girl?" Shining Knight was by her side in a second, concern marring his features. "What has happened?"

She looked down at her costume, realizing what she must have looked like to them. A few minutes ago everything had been fine and then she'd joined them, costume torn and battle damaged.

"Where are the others?" Batman asked, voice dropping as though he already suspected the answer and didn't like it.

"The Tower's gone crazy!" They stared at her, waiting for the rest of the story. "Heroes just started attacking, there was something going on in the infirmary too. Hawk was trying to kill the Question and Dove."

Hawk had a temper but he would rather die than hurt someone he loved.

"That's not possible." Black Canary paled.

"Vigilante?" Shining Knight asked hopefully. Courtney swallowed, hard.

"He shot Huntress."

"This doesn't make any sense." Arsenal argued, running a hand through his red hair, roughly. "Why would they attack each other?"

"It doesn't matter." Batman broke back in, heading across the street. "We need to find Flash. It's all connected."

She had the feeling that he was about to tell them to split up when the building nearest to them exploded in a burst of green light.

* * *

Kyle saw the light before he felt the explosion. The green light.

The ground shook and the parts of the ceiling fell in. He barely had enough time to get a shield up and over Connor and himself. The bar patrons abruptly collapsed, as though their strings had been cut, giving the pair a chance to get outside.

Somehow he really wasn't that surprised to find a small group of heroes outside, or to find Batman leading them.

John Stewart attempting to pummel the heroes into the ground with his ring was a little surprising though.

With no heavy hitters, Star Girl was attempting to use her staff to hold off the green energy but they wouldn't last much longer.

"Stand back." He squeezed Connor's hand quickly before taking off across the road, activating his own ring, covered in his own costume, to kick another Green Lanterns ass.

Stewart didn't even see him coming until his ten story tall bikini babe had him in her grasp.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched the other heroes run and join Connor in front of the pub before there was another explosion of light and his bikini babe disappeared. Stewart stared at him from behind blank eyes. It was really starting to creep him out.

Not as much as the people walking down the street right for them- the blank look firmly in place on their faces. It was just his luck that he ended up right in the middle of a zombie flick. He made a mental note never to take Connor to one of those.

A blast of pure energy was shot at him and he pulled his mind back to the fight at hand. Right- he had to beat John Stewart and then help the others. It sounded much easier in his mind. Of course- zombie Stewart meant that Kyle had the upper hand.

He had _imagination_.

* * *

Batman left the group at the front of the pub to deal with the masses that were suddenly swarming upon them. Nightwing and Arsenal striding alongside him with barely a glance as they moved through the pub, heading straight for the one untouched area; the backroom.

Sometimes he forgot that they had essentially grown up with Wally.

He kept his mind purposefully blank as the door shattered under his foot, swinging open to reveal the small room behind.

Bruce froze.

Wonder Woman stood between him and the two other people in the room. Wally lay on the couch, but he didn't stir. A sickly, black haze surrounded him; polluting the air around the red head and making his skin appear grey. He couldn't tell if he was breathing.

The other person in the room was someone he remembered from years ago. Grey Man hadn't changed since the last time Batman had seen him. The man was still small, with grey hair and deep wrinkles with a malicious smile.

This time though, Doctor Fate wasn't there to help them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Grey Man gave him a nasty smile and then turned back to Wally.

Bruce felt all the rage that he kept within boil to the surface as the man went to lay his hands on the red head. With a snarl he lunged forwards, already calculating Wonder Woman's movement and avoiding it. Dick and Roy would distract Diana but he needed to get to Wally.

Too late. He reached them a second too late. Grey Man smirked at him and touched Wally's forehead. Then he disappeared. Faded away. And Bruce knew exactly where he had gone.

The red head on the couch jerked, like an electric shock had traveled through him and then lay still again.

Dick cried out in pain from behind him and there was a sickening snap. Diana had landed a lucky blow. Bruce crossed the room, using the fact that Wonder Woman was focused on where Roy was shielding Dick and with a sharp blow Diana crumpled to the ground. He was relieved that the blank look was momentarily gone.

"I'm fine." Dick reassured them as Roy pulled him to his feet, but his face was white, eyes tight with pain and he was clutching his arm tightly to his chest. "Wally?"

Bruce ground his teeth together, hands fisted at his sides.

"Grey Man is in him." He informed them shortly. "And I need the strongest telepath the league has."

And wasn't under Grey Man's control, he added silently. Grey Man wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Remember, reviews are great for inspiration! (And you receive love in return!)


End file.
